Love Comes With The Last Person You Would Choose
by Glitter4Ever
Summary: Cain helped the last person he would think to change his whole world. Cain/OC
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Tin Man or The Golden Compass just my character. Enjoy._

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

Cain was coming back from an almost two week stay at Central City. He had gone there on official business for the Queen and couldn't wait to get back to the castle and his own bed. As he turned down the road to Fin Aqua, a body fell from the sky. Pulling his horse to a halt, he slid off and went to it. He noticed it was female when he got close to check for a pulse, which he found.

She sat up gasping for air. "Not so fast. Are you hurt?" Cain asked.

Looking at him, "What? Oh, yeah I'm fine." She stood up.

Her long wavy black hair was covered in dirt and twigs as her green eyes scanned the area.

Following close behind her as she looked around, "What are you searching for?"

"Gobo." She quickly answered as her search started to become more frantic.

"What's a Gobo?"

"My Daemon."

Pausing in his tracks, "Your what?"

The girl began to hyperventilate. "I need to find him. Do you understand? I need too."

Cain moved next to her, "Take a deep breath. We will find this Gobo of yours."

There was some rustling to the right of them, then came a growl. Cain spun, pointing his gun at the creature. Not knowing what to make of it, he cocked his gun, feeling threatened by it as the animal took to growling at him.

The girl moved in front of him, "No, don't shoot him, that's my daemon. Hurt him, you hurt me."

Cain lowered his gun but did not put it away. "What kind of animal is that?"

"A white tiger." She told him, running over to Gobo with a big hug.

"So do you have a name?"

"Cora and this is Gobo. Mister, can you by any chance tell us where we are?" She looked over her shoulder to him.

Scrunching his eyebrows, "You're in the O.Z. and it's just Cain."

This time it was her turn to tilt her head. "The what?" Cora rose from her spot to look back at Cain.

"The Outer Zone. I'm heading to Fin Aqua, why don't you come with me? We'll get you fed and have Raw check you out." Cain offered.

Smiling, "We are hungry. But what's a Raw?"

"Raw is our healer/seer." He answered, going back to his horse.

Cain got on his horse, pulling Cora up after him. Gobo ran along side them. They reached Fin Aqua as the first sun was setting.

As they went into the castle, Cain stopped, turning to Cora. "Does that thing go everywhere with you?"

Crossing her arms, "Yes. We cannot be separated. Deal with it."

Cain rolled his eyes and continued walking into the castle.

* * *

_**COMMENTS ARE APPERICIATED **_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Tin Man or Golden Compass, just my character. Enjoy._

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

DG came running down the steps of the castle. She slid to a halt in the middle of the room when she saw Cora and Gobo. "It's ok, Deeg, I found them in the woods on my way back. This is Cora and her daemon Gobo." Cain told her.

DG looked at Cain confused, "Her what?"

"Later. Will you get Raw please? We'll meet you in the kitchen." Cain then headed to the kitchen with Cora and her daemon.

Cora was a little nervous around Raw. A walking cat that can talk didn't bother her as much, but the thing could know a lot about you by just feeling, now that didn't sit well with her. Raw checked her, she was good just some bumps and bruises.

Since the group didn't understand Daemons, Cora was more than happy to explain them. Which took a good portion of the night because of all of DG's questions.

The next day DG was going on one of her numerous dates her parents set her up on. Her parents started doing match making a little over a month ago, when it hit the one year mark of the death of the witch. Even though she hated going on the dates, she did it out of respect to her parents.

DG spent hours arguing with Cain about how she wanted Jeb to be her bodyguard on these dates. Jeb didn't scare them off like Cain did. They were nervous enough going out on a date with her, she was, after all, the one to help put a stop to the witch. Not to mention she was more powerful than anyone around.

Cain stood outside on the steps of the castle watching Jeb and the others escort DG and her date to some restaurant.

"You're one of those people who thinks that nothing is done right, unless you do it." Cora moved next to him on the steps.

"No, I'm not." Turning his head to her.

Laughing, "I thought Tin Man were supposed to be good at lying."

Turning the rest of his body to her. "Do you want something?"

"No, I'm just standing here laughing at you. Besides, don't worry, your son will do fantastic watching DG, if he is anything like you. Which he is." She said.

"Shouldn't you be watching your pet or something?" Walking past her.

Following him, "He's right behind me. And he's not a pet, for the millionth time."

Looking over his shoulder, "Well, don't you need to be getting back home through that door you mention earlier?"

Shrugging, "I have no home to get back to. Not since I saw my parents murdered outside my home a few years ago."

Cain turned to her, "I'm sorry to hear that."

"It was expected. They didn't agree with the church. So they got killed for rebelling against them."

"That sounds a little cold. Like it doesn't matter to you that they are dead."

She looked over at Gobo, who was laying off to the side, then turned her attention back to Cain "That was their choice. They knew the consequences and I've come to terms with that."

He adjusted his hat. "And you are not at all upset with them in the slightest?"

"Only everyday of my life. Come on Gobo lets see what Glitch is up to." Cora called, walking past Cain.

Cain watched her ascend the stairs and head to Glitch's office.

Cora sat across the table from Glitch as he explained what he had been working on as Gobo laid by the fire. The door wasn't fully shut, it hung opened just a crack. Cain had quietly stood watching from the crack in the door. Seeing Cora smile occasionally at something that Glitch had said or done. Mostly it was something that he had done, like trip or fall. Gobo got up and slowly made his way to Cora. Nudging her leg, she bent down to him. Slowly sitting up, she looked to the door, Cain quickly moved away from it. Hoping that she did not see him.

That night Cain was up late with paper work. The one downfall of being head of security. Cain nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw a hand reach for a book on his desk.

Opening it, "What are you doing?" Cora asked.

"What am I doing? What are you doing?" Snatching the book from her.

"Can't sleep. Don't know where to go tomorrow."

Putting the book back, "For what?"

Looking around the room. "To leave. Can't stay here forever, would be imposing and rude. Since I told you what I was doing, you tell me what you are doing."

"Paper work."

"Mind if I stay here for awhile?"

Cain mumbled something under his breath and Cora took that as a sign she could stay. Hours later, when he looked up from the work he had finished, he saw Cora asleep with Gobo. They laid on the floor by the fire. Cora had taken one of the pillows from the love seat in the office. She laid on her stomach as Gobo's head laid on Cora's back. He threw a few more logs on the fire before going to his room for sleep himself.

Cora felt the warm sun's on her face, stretching she remembered where she was. Gobo was sprawled out next to her. Getting up the two went in search of Cain.

DG was outside fiddling around with her magic when Cora found her. "What are you doing?" She asked.

DG stopped to face her. "Goofing around and you?"

"Looking for Cain. I was going to have him tell me where I should go from here. Especially what to do for someone with no money or place to stay. I can't be here forever. I have already overstayed my welcome."

"You haven't overstayed your welcome. It's been nice to have someone here that isn't a royal, uptight or even both."

Cora cocked her head. "Gobo!"

DG looked around. "What is it?"

When Gobo came up, she bent down in front of him. Leaning forward, she listened to what he had to say.

Cora looked up at DG. "There is a few people hiding in the grass not far from us. Gobo says they don't smell like anyone from the castle."

"Lets get inside." DG suggested.

When they reached the castle doors, they were met by Cain and his son Jeb. When they told the two what had happened, a few guards and the Cain's went to check it out. Only to return with three men who were heavily armed.

The two ladies watched them drag the men to a room where they would be held until they could figure out what to do with them after getting information as to why they were there. DG had some lessons and left to attend to them. Not knowing what to do, Cora wondered the castle. Only to end up later that day sitting in Glitch's work room with him.

Pushing through the door, "Cora, a word please." Cain asked.

Sliding off the stool, "Sure. Hey Glitch those wires on the that thing are backwards, switch them and it should work." She called before leaving the room.

She followed Cain in silence waiting for him to start his talk he wanted. Going through the door when he opened it for her. The Queen and Consort were waiting in the room.

Looking back at Cain, "What's going on here?"

"We would like to talk about what happened today." The Queen answered.

Holding her hands up, "I had nothing to do with those men being here. I've never seen them before in my life."

"We are aware of that. We were informed that they were here to assassinate DG. But we have asked you here because we have some questions to ask of you." Ahamo told her.

"What is it you did before you came here?" The Queen asked.

Playing with Gobo's fur on his head, "I worked as a mechanic. But I fail to see why this has anything to do with what happened earlier today."

The Queen placed her hands in front of her. "Mr. Cain, The Consort and myself have talked. I need a guard I can trust, especially when I attend functions and meetings. The job is yours if you want it."

"I know nothing about being a guard. Wouldn't you want someone more qualified, more experienced? Like Cain here?"

"Cain has his duties with DG. I will have more guards of course, so you would not be alone. What I really need is more of a personal guard. I have a feeling you will do great in that department."

Moving her gaze to Gobo, "What will my duties entail if I accept?" Looking back at The Queen and Ahamo.

The entire time they talked, Cain hung in the back by the door during the conversation.

"Things like what you did for my youngest daughter today, be at my side when I go from place to place when we are at Central City. Be in the rooms with me during meeting and functions. In the shadows of course. We like to keep you in silence that you are around especially with you pet their. Ahamo and I have a feeling that with the two of you, you can be a great asset here. Should you accept the position." The Queen told her.

Shrugging, "What the heck? This could be fun."

Smiling, "I am glad that you accepted. You will start tomorrow." The Queen said.

Cora gave a little bow before exiting the room. Cain followed her as she made her way back to Glitch.

"You shouldn't of taken the job." Cain finally said.

"Excuse me?!" Slowly turning to him.

Looking her dead in the eye, "You shouldn't even be here, let alone watch The Queen. Someone who has been trained and knows what they are doing should have your position."

Gobo started growling, "Shh, he's just pissed because some outsider has been picked to watch The Queen and not someone of his choice. You should stop being a girl and trust the decision of his Queen and Consort. I do and that isn't even my Queen. But if she thinks she needs someone like me than who am I to argue with that?"

Cain watched them walk down the hall and out of sight. That night, he made his way to his room. Glad that this day was coming to an end.

Reaching his bathroom, he removed his shirt, dropping it on the floor before splashing some cold water on his face. Going back to his room while drying his face off, he heard an odd noise. Removing the towel from his face, he saw Cora laying on his bed. Her pet thing was laying at the foot of his bed too.

"You look way better with your shirt off. But what would make it perfect is you naked with just your hat on. Mmmm very yummy."

"It's a fedora and what are you doing here? Get that thing off my bed now." Cain reached for a clean shirt.

Moving to give Gobo a hug. "He has a name you know and don't worry he is very clean. Just got a bath awhile ago. But I came by to tell you that you get to train/teach me whatever you want to call it tomorrow."

Slipping his clean shirt on, "Oh no, there is no way I am."

Pulling some paper from her back pocket, she went over to Cain. "The note was in my room. It says I'm to have the best to teach me the ropes. And it gave me your name, signed The Queen. See you tomorrow after breakfast, night."

Cora gave a light whistle for Gobo to come, looking Cain up and down one last time before leaving.

The two met by the gazebo the next day. "Today is how to fight." Cain said placing his fedora on the floor of the gazebo.

"I know how to fight." She answered.

"Yeah, like a girl. I'm here to teach you how to fight like a guard protecting a royal family."

Rolling her eyes, "Let's see what you got chump."

Next thing Cain knew, he was laying on his back looking up at Cora. She held out her hand to help him up and he took it without a word.

"You're welcome and I told you I knew how to fight." She smirked.

Brushing off the dirt, "That was one move."

Half an hour later Cain was on his back again for the millionth time. Cora had straddled him and had his arms pinned above his head.

Giving him a half smile, "Can you teach me something I don't know now?"

Letting go of his arms, Cora sat up but didn't get off of him. He pushed her off before getting up himself. Cora just laid there in the grass.

"Where did you learn all that?" Cain grumbled.

Tucking her hands under her head. "Around. I had to learn how to survive and survive fast. I walk around with an animal that belongs in a cage. Well, apparently that is what the last place I was at thought. The place DG is from."

"Alright so you know how to fight. You do know by taking this job you agreed to put yourself in harms way to protect the royal family and keep them alive?"

Cora looked over to Gobo. "We get to kick people's ass and keep the royal family safe and alive."

Sticking his hat back on his head, "This isn't a joke."

Sitting up, "Well, duh, I know that. But it doesn't mean that you can't just not have fun on the way."

"Can you take anything seriously?" Cain moved next to her.

"Yes, when the time calls for it. But I see no reason to be serious now or all the time. I know how to fight and I understand I need to protect The Queen and The Consort if he is around."

Shaking his head, "This is such a bad idea."

Getting off the floor, "Why don't you trust me? What do I have to do for you to trust me?"

"Because you are a stranger, we know nothing about you really. That is why I don't trust you." He walked away from her and to the castle.

The two followed him, "It's not like you even tried to trust me or even get to know Gobo and I."

Looking over his shoulder, "What's there to know? You're a girl running around with a cat. And I've seen people like you, who know how to fight but freeze under the pressure."

Cora hit him in the arm, "And to think I trusted you and I don't even know you. Jerk."

She glared at him before heading upstairs, Gobo growled at him when he walked past Cain.

* * *

_**COMMENTS ARE APPERICATED **_


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do now own Tin Man or The Golden Compass. Enjoy_

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

After her so called "training" with Cain, she went to find the Queen. Her and Ahamo were going over some paper work.

Popping her head in, "Excuse me, your majesty. What is it you would like me to do? Because as of now, I have no clue."

"You were to train with Cain today and go over what my personal guard will be doing." She answered.

Moving in the room now, "Well, I kind of kicked his butt establishing that I already know how to fight. And being a guard I'm to keep you safe, and the Consort if he is around, from anything that is harmful. Most of it I can't really learn till I actually do this whole protecting thing."

"You make a good point. The Consort and I are almost done here and will be going to lunch with our two daughters. So you may wait in the hall till we are done and then you can escort us to lunch. It seems a little frivolous to do now but it's good practice when we leave the castle for anything."

Bowing, "Yes your majesty."

Cora sat in the hallway, just down the way from the guards and the room the Queen and Ahamo were in. She wanted to be just far enough off so her and Gobo could talk, just them.

"Cain is kind of cute." She confessed.

Gobo let out a little growl, "I figured when you straddled the poor man earlier."

Laughing, "What's wrong with him? He's rugged, a man of few words, he can fight. Not to mention, he looks very yummy with his shirt off in those very tight pants."

"I think you can do better." Gobo rested his head on her leg.

Petting his head, "He is just so, so very cute. Especially when he is irritated."

"Leave the poor guy alone. There is a reason he is who he is."

Looking down at him, "What's that suppose to mean?"

Gobo sat up, "He and his son work here and not one of them have either mentioned Mrs. Cain nor do you ever see her. The two are defiantly uncomfortable when they are in each others company. Like they have spent a significant amount of time apart. Something has happened with that man and he is still hurting. So be careful Cora, he might not be ready for what you want of him."

"I can just take sex. Like he would ever want to date someone so young. He probably would think I'm not mature enough or some stupid excuse like that."

The Queen and Ahamo soon came out. The two moved from their spot and went over to them. As the group disappeared down the hall in the opposite direction where Cora had been sitting, Cain stepped from behind the corner.

The royal family decided to have lunch out by the Gazebo.

Cora and Gobo were over by the lake as part of the look out. They would walk up and down the bank of the lake. Things had been on more alert since the assassins. They had a bunch more guards on duty. Some were hidden, while some walked around in the open.

Things had mainly calmed down after the witch and the long coats that were still devoted to her were captured and thrown in jail. But they still had a few people who wanted the royal family gone. Jeb moved next to her.

Smiling softly at him, "Hey what's up?"

"The Queen has invited you to come sit with them and have lunch." Jeb said.

Looking at the group, "Really?"

Going back over to them, "Yes."

Cora went over sitting next to DG. "Thanks for having me." She said.

Gobo went over sitting at Az's feet. "What is it doing?" She asked in a frightened voice.

"He likes you. Technically others are not to touch our daemons but I don't mind it and neither does Gobo." She reached for some food.

"Why?" DG questioned.

Shrugging, "I'm not sure. It's always been like an unspoken rule or something."

"Was Gobo always a white tiger?" Ahamo asked.

Swallowing her food, "No sir. When we're kids. our Daemons take many different forms. When we become a certain age. like hitting puberty or something. they take their one last form forever."

"Is it true you have to go everywhere with him?" The Queen asked.

Nodding, "Yes. From what I understand from being in DG's and The Consorts world he is my soul. So it would be like you going everywhere with yours and without it, is catastrophe. He feels everything I feel. If he gets hurt, I get hurt and the other way around."

"Do everyone where you come from talk to their Daemons like you do? Like he is talking back to you." Azkadellia was now scratching his ear."They talk, but Gobo will only talk to me. Like all Daemons, they only talk to their person. But other Daemons talk to other Daemons."

"That's a shame." Azkadellia said.

"You can talk to him all you like Az he will understand you. He just won't say anything back."

Cain watched from afar as Cora and Gobo walked the edge of the lake. Smiling at something that the cat said. What she said earlier plagued him. He could not stop thinking about it. If he wanted to, she was up for a relationship, if not she would be happy with just sex. Even if they had sex, was that fur ball going to be in the room with them? And what was she thinking? They just met and she is all up in arms about him. Why was he even thinking about this? He thought to himself. He doesn't have time for such silly thoughts or silly girls with pets.

But looking at her walking around like she was just not talking about him. He watched his son walk over to her like it was nothing. And seconds later, she was sitting with the royal family. Seeing her sit next to DG, their backs was to him. Cora's shirt rode up a little revealing something above her pants. Being so far away he couldn't make out what it was though.

One of the guards moved next to him, "She's a really funny person."

"Who?" Trying to play it off like he didn't know what the man was talking about.

Nodding to the group, "Cora. A few of us were talking with her yesterday. It's refreshing to have someone like her."

"She shouldn't even be here. She is nothing but trouble." Cain crossed his arms over his chest with a grunt.

"Which usually means if they're nothing but trouble, they're a freak in the bed room." The guard chuckled going back to his post.

Cain groaned, that was the last thing he wanted to hear.

Wiping her hands on her pants as she stood, "Well I better get back to work. Thank you for lunch."

Gobo got up and walked next to her as they went back to the bank.

Cain had spent most of the time watching her. The second he looked away to check something out, she had disappeared.

"You know I'm pretty sure watching me is not part of your job description. How I found out, you can thank your son for that. Even though I find that it very flattering you were watching me and all." Placing a hand on her chest.

Adjusting his hat, "You happened to be over by the royal family and I'm watching them."

Laughing, "Keep telling yourself that and Gobo and I will pretend you weren't watching me while I was with Glitch the second night I was here."

"You're annoying along with that damn cat of yours."

"I like to think of it as annoyingly charming." Cora smirked as she walked off.

Jeb was in his room that night when Cain stormed in. "Why did you tell Cora I was watching her this afternoon?"

Looking up from the chess board, "What are you talking about? I never said such a thing. Are you upset cause you were watching her and she caught you?"

Straightening up, "No."

"Oh my god! You were and to think I was just yanking your chain." Cora came from the bathroom in Jeb's room.

Pointing at her, "What is she doing here?"

Sitting in her seat across from Jeb, "We're playing chess. He kicked my butt last time and I called for a rematch. I'm determined to win this time."

"Go back to your room now." Cain demanded.

Making a move, "We're in the middle of a game, so no."

"Yeah dad. Besides I've been telling her about the O.Z. and everything that has happened with the witch and all." Making his move.

Cora looked up at Cain, "You're more than welcome to join us. You can play winner if you like."

"No, thank you." He said before storming from the room.

"You know, your dad's a grump." Making her move, she jumped up. "Checkmate! I win!"

Jeb looked down at the board, "How did...?! Not fair! My dad broke my concentration!"

Doing a little dance, "I told you I'm good."

He stood, "Rematch."

"Another time, I still need to shower tonight. Good game. Night."

Gobo moved from the fire place and followed her out of the room.

Cain had taken a walk to blow off some steam. That girl is nothing but a nuisance, a thorn in his side. Who did she think she was playing such an awful and not all funny joke on him? But he never heard anyone talk about him like she did.

He wondered if she knew he was in the hallway. She knew he was behind the doors watching her but at lunch? Which is it? He growled to himself. Did she know or not?

He came to the conclusion that she knew. Why would she actually be attracted someone his age? Jeb was probably best for her. They seemed to enjoy the same things, not to mention they were closer in age.

When his mind was clear, he noticed he was at his door to his room. Tired, he decided to go in. Cain plopped on his bed enjoying the silence.

"Dude, you got a nice size bathroom for having a room that isn't too big." Cora wiped her hands on her shirt as she came out.

Shooting up, "What in the O.Z. are you doing here? My door was locked."

"Let's go with I'm very talented. Not the reason I'm here though."

Getting off the bed, "Then why are you here?"

Cora sat on the edge of one of the chairs in the room, "To apologize for earlier. I thought I'd have a little fun with you. Like I do with the other guards or Jeb. I shouldn't of said I saw you watching me at lunch today."

"You're apologizing?" Cain's eyebrow arched at her.

Looking innocent, "What? Apparently whatever you're harboring and unwilling to let go is keeping you from having a sense of humor."

Moving to her, "What has Jeb told you?"

"Nothing. I haven't asked what's with you. It's not my business and if you feel like not sharing ok then. If not fine by me, it's your choice to talk. Everyone's got something."

Giving her a half smile, "You're being serious."

Returning his half smile with one of her own, "Told you I could be serious when the time called for it. Now lighten up and laugh more. Frowning so much causes wrinkles and heart problems."

"Heart problems?"

Shrugging as she got up off the chair, "Ok, wrinkles yes. But the jury is still out on heart problems. Night."

Gobo met Cora at the door. She looked back to give Cain one last look before leaving the room.

"You are such a tease." Gobo told her as they walked back to their room.

Her jaw dropped, "I can't believe you called me a tease."

"You are Cora. I've seen you be sweet on guys, flirt with them. But nothing like what you told me before lunch. Never have you just come out and say you want to sleep with someone or have a relationship after knowing a person you met four days ago. You barely know the man."

Opening the door, she let Gobo walk in first, "Ugh, you're right I am. I wanted to do him the moment I wrapped my arms around him the first day we met. When he helped me up on his horse."

Laying at the end of her bed, "That puts you on the line of being a slut."

Getting into some pajama's, "Thank you, Gobo. I'm so glad you think of me as a slut."

"I said borderline." He corrected her.

Cora shot him a death look before going to brush her teeth.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Tin Man or The golden Compass, just my character. Enjoy_

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Cora rubbed her eyes as the banging on her door grew louder and louder, showing no sign of stopping. "Coming! Just stop with the banging!"

She opened the door to find Cain on the other side. "What is so damn important that you needed to wake me up at the butt crack of dawn?"

He didn't say anything. Irritated, she went to hit him but her hand went through his shoulder. And his entire body turned to smoke.

Cora shot up, tangled in her sheets. Crawling out of bed, she went over to her bedroom door and stuck her head out of into the hallway. It was, of course, empty.

Not moving from his spot on the bed, "What's wrong?"

The suns were now shining through her windows, "I think I'm on something." She said, falling back onto the bed.

Rolling onto his side, "Yeah, you're on something. It's the side effects of having a crush."

Cora spent her day sitting in the hallway as the Queen did work in the thrown room. Like some of the other royals throughout the kingdom, Ahamo and the Queen were doing everything they could to restore the O.Z. to it's finer days. They were almost there too. Almost everything had been restored except for a few things here and there.

She was telling a joke to some of the guards outside the thrown room when DG approached.

"May I speak with you?" She asked Cora.

"Sure." Cora replied, following her down the hall.

DG spun to her when they were out of hearing rang from the others in the hall, "Alright, here's what happened. You know I'm to go out again with that Duke from the second day you were here. Well, his cousin came for a surprise visit this morning and before I knew it a double date was put in motion."

Crossing her arms, "I don't follow."

DG bit her bottom lip, "You're the Duke's cousin's date." DG said quickly.

"Don't you mean AZ? She is royalty and the one to be dating royalty or Duke's. Whatever is all out there."

"AZ does not feel comfortable with going out on dates with people. So you have to."

Cora's eyes grew wide. "How do you come to that conclusion?"

"When I described who I was bringing as the date for the Duke's cousin I kind of described you."

She threw her hands up, "And why did you do that?"

DG licked her lips, "Because the Duke is really boring and I knew if you were to come out with us it would be so much better. You can also help me find a way to break it off with him. Plus you can so pass as royalty, I said you were our cousin."

Pointing at her, "Just this one time and you have to talk with your mother about me going with you."

The youngest princess smiled, rushing to the thrown room. Moments later, Cora was called into the room.

"My daughter has informed me of tonight's event." The Queen said when Cora stopped in front of the group.

She felt Gobo lean against her leg when he sat next to her, "I didn't want to your majesty. Since I'm not royalty, I'm a simple guard, if that. But who am I to argue with what makes the princess happy?"

The Queen smiled softly. "It is alright by me. I like to encourage new friends for my girls."

"Just one thing...and I hope I'm not coming off rude. Since you all could throw me in jail or behead me if you like. I don't have anything to wear if I had a bunch of clothes and I have no clue how to act."

"DG will have something for you to wear and she will let you know how to act." The Queen said.

Cora raised her hand. "Yes." Said Ahamo.

"You're ok with me pretending to being your cousin?"

Both parents looked to DG. "It came out before I could stop myself."

"You tell them it was a misunderstanding on your part and Cora here is just a friend." The Queen gave DG a look that she will be in trouble later.

"You two young ladies have fun tonight." Ahamo told them.

DG skipped from the room grabbing Cora by the wrist, Gobo trailing at their heels.

Cain was coming on DG's date with the Duke when he heard that his cousin was coming. Jeb didn't fight it, he knew it was useless to even try. They figured AZ was coming with DG as the date to the cousin.

The four men stood in an uncomfortable silence as they waited for the princesses. They all looked up when they heard footsteps on the stairs. It was DG with her head held up high. When she reached the bottom step, she turned to see only she had come down the stairs.

"Where is AZ?" Cain asked.

"Oh, AZ is not coming."

"Then who is?" Jeb asked.

DG pointed to Cora at the top of the stairs, her hair was half up and in

.

She took a deep breath before descending the stairs secretly hoping she wasn't going to fall. Gobo walking next to her in the same pace. As the Duke and his cousin's eyes were on Gobo, Jeb and Cain's eyes were glued to Cora.

Seeing everyone staring, "What? You all act like you've never seen a female before." She smiled.

Jeb was moving to her side "One that looks like you." He whispered in her ear as he went for the doors.

She nicked him the arm before he got to far away for her. DG took Cora by the arm and moved her to their dates.

"I have to apologize, I misunderstood. This is my friend Cora. I was not paying attention to what my mother had said earlier. So, Cora this is the Duke but he won't mind if you call him Franklin, like I do, and this is his cousin Alexander. You guys, this is Cora."

"What about that?" The Duke pointed behind Cora.

"That's Gobo. He comes everywhere with me." She politely answered.

DG tried for a subject change, "Should we go?"

The Duke held out his arm, "We shall."

"You ready?" Alexander held out his arm for Cora, sneaking a look at Gobo.

Taking his arm, Cora snuck a look to Cain. The look he was giving her made her breath catch in her throat. No one had ever given her a look like that before.

Everyone in the restaurant stared at Cora and Gobo. When they were seated, Gobo laid by her feet.

Cain, Jeb, and a few other of the guards who accompanied them to watch over DG, hid in the shadows.

Alexander leaned over to Cora, "So you actually take that cat every where with you?"

"Yes, Gobo is apart of me. Being without him is unimaginable."

He traced a finger up and down her bare arm, "How long have you had him?"

"All my life. So DG what's good here?" Cora shifter closer to the princess to stop Alexander from touching her.

She picked up the menu, "Let's see." Glad for the interruption.

All looking at the menu now, the Duke made a few suggestions. He went on and on about his favorite dishes and what he liked about them. Cora would hold the menu up so only DG could see her and make yawning faces. After the waiter took their orders, the two had nothing to make fun of him behind.

Taking her napkin from her lap, Cora placed it on the table, "Will you excuse me for a second? Nature calls."

Half way to the restroom Cain pulled her into the closet. A second sooner in closing the door he would of closed it on Gobo's tail.

"Cain, what the hell?" Pulling her arm from his grasp.

"Can we have this discussion without the damn cat?"

Slamming her hands on her hips, "Not till you use his name."

Cain stood there for about a minute wrestling with it, "Gobo. Can we have this discussion without Gobo?"

Opening the door enough to let him out, "Just for a moment. We're good as long as only a door is separating us."

As soon as the door was shut Cain had her pressed against it, "You're suppose to be watching the Queen. Not here on some date."

Her hand rested lightly on Cain's chest, "Jealous?"

Grabbing her wrist, "Annoyed. You were hired as a guard."

"Be mad at DG then, I didn't want to be here. But DG wanted it and talked to her mother about it. I was given permission to come and, believe you me, I'd rather not be. I could be back at the castle chilling, practice at chess with one of the guards since DG would be here on a date and Jeb would be here watching her since I usually play chess with Jeb." Wrenching her hand from his grip.

"This was all DG?" Confused a little by the information.

Nodding, "She wanted someone fun to come with and help her break it off. But if you ask me she has eyes for someone else. Who I do not know, but it's none of these guys her parents are setting her up with."

"What about this Alexander character?"

Smiling coyly, "Too much of a sissy for my taste, with all his touchy-feely shit. Give me a man who knows what he wants and takes it. But, if you don't mind, the bathroom is calling my name."

Cain placed his hand on the door to keep her from opening it. Cora felt the leather from his vest grazing her back.

Whispering in her ear, "The touchy-feely is always nice if done right. But taking what I want also works for me."

Cora's face flushed as he left her alone in the closet. Gobo huffed when she walked past him to the bathroom.

"You were gone a long time. Did you fall in the toilet?" DG joked.

"That water was super cold and it took forever to dry off. Especially my hair since you don't have hand driers in the O.Z." She laughed.

The Duke leaned forward, "You actually fell in the toilet?"

Shaking her head, "It was a joke. DG and I have lots of them."

Alexander stood, "Would you like to dance?" Holding out his hand at Cora.

"Sure why not." Taking his hand knowing this was just another way for him to touch her. She didn't want to be rude though.

She made sure they weren't to far from the table. Gobo had stayed and she didn't want to be to far from him.

Later that night, the two said their byes to the girls after helping them out of the carriage.

"Ok, you so need to tell the Duke that he is so not the man for you." Cora laughed as they walked in the castle.

"Just like that?" DG asked skeptically.

"That simple. If you like, I'm good at telling people to hit the road. I can do it nicely or if you like in a mean manner."

Holding her hands up, "I think I can handle it. I'm pretty sure my mother would want me to. She would tell me I've become better because of it."

"Better that than her giving you the sex talk."

DG groaned, "True that."

"I better get to bed. It's late and I have to get up early. Your mother is going some where and I'm to go with."

They separated at the top of the stairs, Cora and Gobo shortly arrived at their room. She started a nice fire that Gobo curled up to and immediately fell asleep.

Cora slipped out of her dress, letting it pool at her feet before stepping out of it. Now only in her underwear, since her dress top wasn't made for a bra. Heading to her dresser she heard someone clear their throat.

"Having fun?" She asked, reaching for something to slip into.

Cain was stretched out on her bed. "Yes actually. From this point of view, I know now why you like doing it so much. I've been meaning to ask. What is that on your back.?"

Looking at her tattoo in her mirror, "My tattoo? It's of a horse shoe."

"Why that?"

"For good luck. Now will you leave please? I've got to get up early."

Rising from his bead, "Why? You said yourself if you could, you want a relationship but would settle for sex if anything from me."

"You heard me talking to Gobo! That's not very attractive, you know? Listening to peoples private conversations."

Moving to the door, "I came by to tell you. You're attractive but I'm really not ready for anything right now."

Slipping some clothes on, "Then why pull me into the closet to tell me all that? Or come in here and watch me undress?"

"To even the playing field." He said before leaving the room.

Gobo had lifted his head at her, pointing to the door, Cora said, "Who's the tease now?"

* * *

_**COMMENTS ARE APPERICIATED. **_


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Tin Man or The Golden Compass, just my character. Enjoy.

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The next morning Cora and Gobo joined the Queen as she headed out to talk with some officials. It was a long carriage ride to where they were going. The Queen had Cora and Gobo sit with her inside the carriage.

Hands in her lap, "We need the officials to agree with helping us."

Gobo moved up on the seat next to Cora "How and why your majesty?"

"With their help, it will give us permission to check their land for any long coats or people going against myself and my family. How I was thinking is a little helps from Gobo here. We can kind of intimidate them into it."

Resting a hand on her Daemon's head, "Is the Queen even allowed to do such a thing?"

She leaned forward, "Technically, I wouldn't be doing anything. It is just simply me bringing my personal guard with me." Sitting straight again.

Scratching Gobo's ear, "Intimidate it is then."

"As my personal guard I would like you to exit the carriage first. Scan the place and then I'll come out. Everyone expects this but they are not expecting Gobo to come with you."

The officials were waiting outside as the carriage holding the Queen, Cora and Gobo pulled up. The guards on horse dismounted and handed their reigns to some stable boys.

They all gaped as Cora came out. Seeing what came out next surprised them all. Gobo glared at them as the Queen gracefully exited. Cora made sure to stay near the Queen. It seemed to make the others uncomfortable having Gobo so close.

When it came to sitting around the table, the Queen sat at the end. Cora lingered in the back as her Daemon paced the room by her feet. Gobo would snort or make some noises through out the conversation, but always when the officials were talking. What they didn't know was the Queen had a sign for when he was supposed to do it. The officials soon agreed to help out with what the Queen wanted.

The Queen waited till the carriage had begun before speaking, "You two did a good job. We received word a few days ago that some longs coats and resisters were in these officials part of the O.Z."

Smiling, "I am glad you're satisfied with our work."

"I have been meaning to ask, how was your date last night?"

Cora looked at her hands, "Not my kind of thing, your majesty. Even though dressing up was fun."

"What do you think of the Duke for DG?" The Queen crossed her legs.

She shrunk in her seat a little, "You want my honest answer?"

"Yes please." The Queen said politely.

Taking a breath, "I think she is too good for him. He's not witty or smart enough to hold a candle to her. If anything was to come of it, it would be beneath her."

She laced her fingers together, "So you see it too."

"See what, your majesty?"

"That she is all ready in love with someone else."

Tilting her head, "That's what you look like when you're in love? I thought she just really liked someone else."

The Queen let out a sigh, "So do you know who this person is?"

"She hasn't told me. If you don't mind me asking, what if she is in love with someone who isn't royalty, a duke, an earl or what not?" Cora stuck her hand out the window to feel the wind on her hand.

"She can marry whom ever she likes. I did. I would like it if she would tell me." The Queen looked out on the passing land.

Cora watched her, "Maybe she's not ready to say anything just yet. Weren't you like that with the Consort, when you two first fell in love?"

As the Queen thought back, she blushed a little as a warm smiled filled her face. "We were. All we wanted to do was spend every second with each other. Just us."

"Don't worry, she'll tell you when she thinks she's ready." Cora assured her.

The rest of the ride back was in silence. Ahamo was waiting in front of the doors when they arrived, giving the Queen a hug and kiss when she came out of the carriage.

"Cora, you received a present while you were gone. It's up in your room now." Ahamo informed her.

"Thank you." She replied, not moving from her spot.

Ahamo leaned towards her, "Don't you want to go and see what it is?"

"Yes but I'll see it tonight. I'm to make sure the Queen and yourself are safe till you both go to bed."

The Queen placed a hand on her arm, "I'm sure I'll be safe while you go check it out."

Grinning happily, Cora ran to her room, the present sitting on her bed. Opening it, she pulled out a giant emerald and diamond studded collar.

.com/emerald_city_dog_

Showing Gobo, "What the hell? Who's idea of a joke is this?" Cora said.

Gobo sat by the bed looking up at it, "Is there a note or something?"

Placing the collar down, Cora searched the box, finding one she read it out loud, "I noticed your pet was with out a collar. I thought a beautiful creature needs a beautiful collar. It already has a very beautiful owner. Yours truly, Alexander."

Sniffing at the present, "Great, I'm a creature and the man doesn't know any other complementing words besides beautiful." Gobo said dryly.

Shaking her head, "That thing is hideous. I don't even know what to do with it."

"Put it in a drawer and forget about it." He suggested.

"Let's just go. Can't believe I was all excited over something so retarded." Leaving everything on the bed.

She almost ran into Cain coming out of her room. "Shouldn't you be watching the Queen?"

Crossing her arms over her chest, "I had some time to kill. So I figured I'd have a little fun with myself."

"What?" He asked.

Smirking, "I'm alone in my room, I haven't gotten any in awhile. You connect the dots." Patting him on the arm before walking past him."

"Guess you moved from borderline to a complete slut." Whispered Gobo.

"Awesome. My Daemon thinks of me as a slut." She nudged Gobo with her leg.

"Stop acting like one and I won't think it." He hit her with his tail.

Turning the corner, "I think you got your definitions of a slut and a tease mixed."

As they passed one of the many broom closets in the castle they saw the door was slightly ajar. Gobo and Cora stopped in their tracks, taking a few steps back.

Cora reached for the door knob and swung the door open. "Your dad is going to freaking kill you." She laughed seeing DG and Jeb in a tight embrace.

Letting each other go, Jeb stepped forward, "Please don't tell him. I will when the time is right."

"I wasn't, but the Queen will be totally cool with it."

Moving next to Jeb, "How do you know that?"

"On the way back from the meeting-which went well mind you-we were wondering who it was you were in love with. And I asked if it wasn't someone with a title would that be good and she said yes."

DG looked at Jeb. "She knows?"

"That you're in love? Yes. Who it is? No. And, as of now, I don't know anything either. Hey Jeb, if you're not to busy, I'm up for the chess rematch tonight. More the merrier, if you'd like to come DG." Cora offered.

Jeb and DG watched her leave. "Isn't she full of useful information." Jeb joked.

"I'm glad we kept her around." Smiled DG.

"She does have fun flirting with my dad and making him uncomfortable."

Pulling him back in the closet. "He needs it."

This time, they made sure the door was fully closed.

Cora and Gobo were waiting when the Queen and Ahamo left the room for dinner. "What was the present?" Ahamo asked when he saw her.

"An emerald and diamond studded collar for Gobo from the Duke's cousin."

The Queen looked at Gobo's neck. "I see he does not have it on."

"It's a super girly thing. Gobo is a guy. Neither of us do jewels anyway, it's not our thing. Could you honestly see either of us walking around with jewels that would probably take me all my life and then some to pay off?"

The two shook their heads before going to dinner.

After the family dinner, DG found Cora playing chess with Jeb.

Plopping herself on the floor next to him, "How's it going?"

"I'm winning." Cora grinned.

"Now I am." Jeb said, gleefully moving one of his two horses.

Cora moved her King, "Checkmate. I thought you said you were good at this game?"

"How do you do that?" Jeb said in disbelief.

Batting her eyes, "Mad skills."

"I want to play loser." DG hopped up from the floor.

"Do you even know how to play?" Cora moved from her seat.

Taking the recently vacated chair, "Not really."

Jeb set the board up. "So Cora, you got a thing for my dad?"

Looking at him innocently "No, I just like teasing him."

Giving her a sideways glance, "It's ok if you do."

"You two make such a cute couple." DG moved one of her pawns.

"How would you know? You're too busy making out with Jeb in broom closets to see us together." Cora nudged her leg.

DG threw one of the pieces at her. "Ugh, I can't believe you said that."

Catching the piece, "I didn't say anything that wasn't true. So don't be hating." Giving the pawn back.. "When did you two hook up any who?"

Jeb rubbed his face as he thought, "Two months. After the witch was dead."

Pointing at Jeb, "At the costume festival. And you saved me from dancing with that loser who couldn't dance, but he thought he could."

He turned to face Cora, "I told him I was an Earl and her date. After I borrowed someone's mask for the night."

"Did your dad whoop your ass?"

Jeb and DG laughed. "He lectured me for two hours after the party about impersonating an Earl."

Gobo moved next to Cora so he could rest his head on her leg, "What's the costume festival?" Cora questioned.

"It's something my parents thought would help everyone get in good spirits after the witch. We had it at Central City. Everything was closed down and people partied all night in the streets while we had our party in the castle in Central City." DG answered.

"Is she doing it again this year or was it just a one time thing?" She reached scratching Gobo's head.

DG moved her knight. "Don't know, would be kind of fun though to have it again."

Getting up, "For you two and maybe Glitch. That guy is a dancing fool."

"Leaving already?" Jeb asked.

"Yeah. Spending most of the day in a carriage is tiring. I don't know how your mother does it."

As soon as Cora and Gobo were gone ,DG was over the coffee table and in Jeb's lap.

Glitch came running up to Cora when she made the turn down the hall to her room. "Cora! Cora!."

"What is it Glitch?" She stopped in her tracks.

"I have been looking everywhere for you." He said breathlessly.

"For what?"

Taking a deep breath. "I know this is hard to believe, but I'm stuck and I need you with your knowledge in mechanics."

Making a small gasp, "No, you're stuck?!"

Placing a hand on her shoulder, "I know right? Will you help me though?"

Deep down all she wanted to do was crawl into her nice comfy bed and sleep but she replied with a, "Sure I will."

Cora had just slid under the machine to check it out when Cain walked in the room. Gobo moved farther under the table as to not be seen.

"I need to talk with you, zipper head." He said.

Straitening up, "It's been a year since I had a zipper Cain. I have my brain back so stop with the name calling."

Removing his hat, "Glitch, you know Cora pretty well. If she isn't playing chess with Jeb, she's in here with you on her free time. What has she said about me to you? Do you know what she thinks of me?"

A little uncomfortable, "Shouldn't you be asking Jeb these questions? He probably knows her better. All we mostly talk about is mechanics."

"She hasn't said anything at all to you?"

"No Cain. None whatsoever."

He place his hat back on his head. "Are you sure? Did she tell you not to say anything to me?

Cora slid back out from under the machine, "No I didn't tell him not to say anything cause I've never told him anything. If you want to know what I think of you, all you have to do is ask me."

"You were here all along?" Cain was shocked.

Rolling her eyes, "Yeah and hard to ignore too."

Cain huffed leaving the room. "You think he's mad?" Glitch turned to her.

"He needs to lighten up and get laid." Sitting back down to go under the machine.

"And you're first in line to help him with that." She heard Gobo mutter.

Cora glared at him, "You're unwanted."


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Tin Man or The Golden Compass, just my character. Enjoy._

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

The Queen and Consort were going to Central City on business. Cain was to come but they wanted him at the castle watching the princesses so Jeb came in his spot.

Standing on the steps of the castle, Cora looked on Central City. "This place is so cool looking. It must be super fun to see."

Jeb stood next to her, "If you go with the right people and to the right places."

Half turning to him, "Who are the right people?"

"I have a feeling that's a trap so I'm not answering that question. Let's go. We have a job." He turned, going up the stairs.

Heading up with him, "Dork."

"You should drag my father through here. He didn't have fun the last time he was here."

"That's because he was on the run. And I'm a firm believe that he would probably want to shoot himself in the arm than show me around Central City." Catching up with him.

"You're right, he would rather do that." He joked.

Cora gasped pushing Jeb through the doors. During the meeting Cora couldn't help herself but stair out the windows. Central City in her eyes looked so inviting. Feeling jittery and wanting to go check it out was causing Gobo to pace.

She heard the Queen call for her "Yes your majesty?" Crouching next to her.

Keeping her voice low, "Is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine. Why do you ask?"

"He's making the others nervous with his pacing." Looking over to Gobo.

Motioning for Gobo to sit, "I'm sorry, your majesty. It's just Central City looks super inviting and I guess my excitement is over flowing to him, causing him to pace. We will try to calm ourselves. I am really, really sorry."

"It is ok."

Going back to her place, Cora tried to stay calm. The meeting lasted for another hour before it ended.

The Queen had meetings all day, every day for a week.

Both moons had risen when they arrived back in Finaqua. And all Cora wanted to do was take a long hot bath. Grabbing the book Glitch suggested she read, she climbed into the warm water after the tub was filled.

Finishing up, Cora placed the half finished book on the edge of the sink before getting out and wrapping the soft fluffy towel around herself.

"You probably don't look half bad with this on." Cain smirked as he held up the collar that was given to her.

He was standing over by the window, "It's not for me but for Gobo."

Swinging it around his finger, "What a shame, but my statement still stands."

Cora went over grabbing the collar from him, "Perv." And with that she smacked him upside the head.

"What was that for?" Bring his hand to the back of his head.

"For going through my stuff. Now out please." She pointed to the door.

Cain went over to her pinning her against her dresser. "Why don't you put that damn cat out and I'll show you how much fun touchy-feely really is."

She tried to keep her cool. "He's in the bathroom. Smelled you when you first came in about 20 minutes ago. He says you should try using your shower more often."

Looking at the door, "Why is he still in there?"

"In case you planned on having your way with me he didn't want to be in the room."

Taking a step back, "Good job on killing the mood."

Leaning on the dresser, "How did you think I felt? I just spent all day traveling after spending a week in nonstop meetings with the Queen."

"You just like being a tease, don't you?" He said angrily.

"That's all it will ever be. Teasing."

Walking half way to the door than back to her. "Why?"

Pushing off the dresser, "Because you're still stuck in the past. I saw the way you looked at me when I went on the double date with DG. It took you this long to actually act on that feeling. Something in the past is making you feel guilty with moving on. I don't want to do anything till you have come to terms with it and are able to be with me fully in the present."

Throwing his hands up, "That is the most absurd reason I ever heard for not doing it."

Her hands went behind her back, looking to the floor "Then where's your wife?"

The anger seemed to grow faster in him now, "What has Jeb told you?"

Scratching behind her ear, "Nothing. He's never brought it up and I've never asked."

"Then why bring her up? She has nothing to do with us." He went for the door.

"She has everything to do with us. You can't even think about her, let alone talk about her, without getting upset. And every time you think of moving on, she comes up and you feel guilty for thinking of moving forward. Which is keeping you from moving on."

Glancing over his shoulder, "If Jeb or I haven't said anything about it, then how did you come to that very wrong conclusion?"

"Because that's it. You two never talk about her. And you wanted to rip my head off for even bringing her up. You can say I'm wrong all you want. But deep down you know I'm right."

Cain slammed the door leaving her room. Gobo slinked his way from the bathroom to the bed.

Watching him, "What nothing sarcastic to say?"

Curling up at the end of the bed, "For what? For bringing up a sore subject he wasn't ready to talk about in the first place? Or for taking that knife and repeatedly stabbing him in the back with it? I'm still debating on which one you did hurt the most."

"I hate you."

"Because you know I'm right."

Crawling under the covers, "I hate when you are."

"You wanted to see me, your majesty." Cora stood before the Queen the next day in the thrown room.

"Mr. Cain has asked for a few days off and I have granted him it. He has been working nonstop since he has met DG and I believe he deserves this. So, in his absence, I would like you to take his spot in watching DG till he returns." She informed her.

"What about you, your majesty?"

"I will be fine. Jeb has picked someone to take your spot who will do fine."

With her answer, Cora bowed and went to her new spot. She found DG with her box full of color pencils, her giant notepad and eraser.

Reaching her at the last step, "Where are you off to?" Cora asked.

Pointing her notepad at the doors, "To go draw. See how long before Cain comes to reprimand me for being out there alone without him."

"You don't know?"

Dropping her arm, "Know what?"

"Cain has taken a few days off. Your mother has me watching you now till he gets back."

"Why?"

Shrugging, "I don't know. You want to go ask your mom or go draw?"

Smiling, "Cain deserves it. He works too hard."

"Yes, he does. Well, when Cain watches you what does he normally do?" Following DG outside.

"Usually breaths down my neck telling me what I can and can't do."

Scanning the area as they walked out, "As long as it doesn't involve us getting maimed, hurt or killed in any way I'm cool with it."

"You got yourself a deal." DG smiled.

While DG sat by the bank, Cora and Gobo lingered off to the side. An hour into them being out there, Azkadellia and her bodyguard Jeb joined them.

Cora kicked at a rock when Jeb approached, "Hey."

Moving next to her, "Hey. Heard my father took some time off. Figured it had to do with him being very pissed this morning."

Hanging her head low, "He's pissed at me from last night."

"What were you doing with him last night?" An eyebrow arched as he looked at her.

"I was being a freaking douche. I'm afraid if I tell you what I said, you'd be pissed at me too."

He leaned over, pushing her body with his. "You brought up my mom didn't you?"

Looking up at him all wide eyed and sorry, "I honestly didn't think he would flip out the way he did. I figured an up yours or a drop dead with a little hissy on the side. At least he would be talking about it."

Jeb ran a hand through his hair, "I brought her up one time and he punched a hole in my wall."

"I was angry at the world like your dad is. Then I thought my parents didn't raise me to sulk and hate everyone and everything when their memory was brought up. They raised me to enjoy everything I can and do things that make me happy."

"Both your parents are dead?"

Sticking her hands in her back pockets, "Yup. But I was dishonoring their memory by living in the past and not moving on."

"I'm glad someone else said something to him. I told him she would want him to move on. That she wouldn't want him like this. I have moved on, but he is still stuck."

Cora faced him, "So you aren't mad I brought her up?"

He turned to his head at her, "I am happy about it. Now I am not the only one who sees what he is doing."

She gave him a hug, "Oh my god, thank you! I felt so bad about it, like I over stepped a boundary or something."

Patting her back, "I think deep down my father really likes you. So it would take a lot for you to cross a line."

Backing away, "You really think he likes me? I always thought he just like flirting and giving me a hard time like I do him."

"He came to me yesterday playing it off like it was one of those father son talks. Asking if I liked anyone of the opposite sex. I said there might be someone. And he asked what was I doing to woo her?"

"He didn't say woo did he?" She bit her bottom lip.

His head bobbed a yes, "It was so funny. I think he was nervous because through out the conversation he would mean to say me but would say I instead. Like he wanted advice."

Shaking her head, "Your dad is so odd. Next time if he tries that throw in a nice dinner or something. Just him and I."

"Anything else would you like me to throw in there for you?"

Biting on her finger as she thought, "I believe I'm good."

They both laughed hearing someone call for DG. Both had turned to the voice.

"Who is Glitch with?" Jeb wondered out loud.

"Looks like someone new for DG and….shit, it's Alexander. I'm not here." She moved behind Jeb.

Looking over his shoulder, "To late. He saw you."

"What are you doing over here? Who's this?" Alexander approached.

Sucking some air threw her teeth, "I am Princess DG's temporary bodyguard for a few days till her original one returns. And this is Jeb, Princess Azkadellia's bodyguard."

Cocking his head, "Bodyguard? But you're friends with DG."

Shrugging, "What? She can't be friends with someone who doesn't have a title? Pretty shallow if you think that." Crossing her arms.

"No not that, that's fine. It's just that when DG said cousin I figured….."

"You need to open your ears because she corrected herself when we first met. Who's your friend?"

Checking back at the group, "My brother. When he said he was coming here I had to tag along to see you. You have to be joking. You're not a bodyguard."

Jeb snorted trying not to laugh. He left the two to be alone.

Cora's eyes grew watching Jeb leave them, "Yes, Alexander, I am. I was hired to be the Queen's personal guard. She assigned me to watch DG for a few days so here I am."

Pacing with anger, "So you lied to me?!"

"Technically, I never did. Princess DG and I are friends. You can ask her if you like. Also you never asked what kind of title I had if I had one. You just assumed I had a title right up there with you assuming jewels were me. That collar you got for Gobo was made for a female animal. Gobo is a boy. Not to mention he does not wear a collar, messes up the fur and it's distracting. I can get caught if I'm hiding somewhere that I need to be hidden." She gave him an apologetic look.

He was still pacing, "You're a bodyguard."

"Still doesn't change who I am. Just what I am doing with my life."

Alexander had nothing else to say and just went to go talk with the others. Jeb came back with a big mischievous grin on his face.

"I guess you wont be hearing from him for awhile."

Chuckling, "Shut up."

"What? You weren't the love of his life?" He teased.

"Nope, but he is so missing out. I am a freak in the bedroom."

Dropping his head back, "I didn't want to hear that."

Smiling triumphantly, "You get what you deserve. Leaving me like that."

* * *

**_COMMENTS ARE APPERCIATED. THANKS FOR READING._**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Tin Man or The Golden Compass, just my character. Enjoy._

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

A week had gone by and Cain had not returned. The Queen had decided to take the family to Central City for some shopping.

Jeb and Cora stood in the back of the store as they tried on dress after dress after dress. Each one seemed like a forever conversation of how it looked.

"I can't believe bodyguard duty entails us to watch them shop." Cora banged her head against the wall.

"Isn't this job so much fun?" Jeb rolled his eyes.

"Like a heart attack." Hitting her head a few more times on the wall. "Have you heard anything from your dad yet?"

He turned sideways and leaned against the wall, "Nothing. He must have been really mad. What did you say to him exactly?"

Cora relayed her conversation she had with Cain, "Then he left slamming the door in his wake."

"I can not believe you put all that together and called my dad on it. That's probably why he got even more upset over what you said than normally. Not many stand their ground like you do or say the stuff you do. He probably felt like he was losing his touch putting fear in people."

Pushing off the wall, "He really hasn't done anything to make me afraid of him. I think he is just a big teddy bear."

Laughing at her, "When you tell him you think of him as a teddy bear, make sure I'm there please. I so want to see his face when you tell him that."

"I'll do my best."

Hours later, they returned to the castle with two carriages. One with the royal family and the other with everything they had bought for that day.

Cora was sitting on DG's bed while she went through her newly bought clothes. "I don't think you all got enough stuff."

Holding a dress up to her while she stood in front of the mirror, "I don't really care. It was more of getting to spend time with my mom and AZ. AZ hasn't smiled that much in forever."

Bouncing on the bed, "She needs to get laid."

Tossing the dress on a near by chair, "Not everything is solved by getting laid."

"It sure helps. A long line of guy hookers, one after the other till things look up."

"Let's drop it please, I'm a little uncomfortable talking about my sister like this." Reaching for another garment.

"Dually noted."

Jeb found Cora the next day as she was leaving her room on her way to breakfast.

Taking her wrist, "Come on."

Letting him pull her "For what?"

"I heard the Queen telling the Consort how excited you got when you were in the meetings last time we were here. So I set it up after getting the ok from the Queen to let me show you and Gobo around Central City." He told her.

"Jeb, you don't have to." She said when they reached the front doors.

Pushing through them, "This will be fun. We can see how many people we can scare with Gobo or how long it takes before getting kicked out of a place because of him or us."

Smiling at Gobo, "Don't give me that look. You know you'll have just as much fun as we will."

He snorted descending the stairs. The two friends cheered going the rest of the way down the steps.

Entering their first store, Cora snatched a hat that caught her eye. "How do I look?" Placing it on her head before making some poses.

"You look fabulous." He made a face of disgust before laughing at it.

One of the sales associates approached, "You like the hat? It's 100% baby papay."

Looking at Jeb in confusion, "It's the animal DG showed you in one of her books. The one you said looked like a cross between a praying mantis and a porcupine."

She threw the hat at the lady, "Oh my god ewe. You should be ashamed of killing a baby of anything. It would be like me coming and killing one of your kids and making a hat out of them. I hope you can live with yourself selling such atrocity. Come on lets go, suddenly this store is not appealing, it's making me nauseous."

"Ouch." Jeb said when they were out of the store.

"I just think it's inexcusable to kill an innocent baby animal just so you can make a horrible looking hat. Especially for fashion, I couldn't hold my tongue."

"I thought you were going to make her cry."

Checking out a window they were passing, "Wouldn't be the first time I made someone cry because of something I said."

Jeb stopped, "How many people have you made cry?"

Counting it off on her fingers, "I think like 15. wouldn't you say so?" She looked down at Gobo.

He made a sound like he sneezed, "That's his yes."

Looking down at Gobo, "You ever just wish Gobo wasn't around?"

"That would be like you ever thinking of not needing oxygen. It's always been there and is a part of who you are."

"What happens if you die or he dies?"

Cora leaned against a bench, "If he dies, I just walk around here like I'm in a daze and I look all pale and can't function. If I die, he will disappear."

"Could you ever like leave him at the castle and go out without him?"

She shivered at the thought as she moved from the bench, "Oh no. The farthest apart we can get is a few feet. An example is in our room. He could be in the bathroom and I can be on my bed or the balcony. Any farther were having a panic attack and start flipping out."

"Come on. We're going to have some more fun before we eat. See how many more people we can make cry before breakfast."

That day Jeb showed her what made Central City interesting. They were thrown out of five stores. Three of them were because Gobo had growled at a few people who gave them snotty looks. And the other two was because Cora had reduced the sales associates to tears.

"Two people in tears was fun." She smiled.

"I can't believe you were able to do that." He said in shock.

Cora scratched at Gobo's ear, "The first one was because she followed me like I was some thief or something. The other was because she needed to stop looking down at me from her snooty nose. I had to bring her down a few notches."

Switching the bag in his left hand to his right, "Just when I think you're all nice and sweet you do something to change my mind."

Giving Gobo the last bit of her food, "I like to change things up. It's part of my charm."

It had been dark for a few hours now when Cora and Jeb decided to head back. They purchased a few things that day from stores they weren't thrown out of.

Cain was sitting on the bottom of the castle steps. He looked up when they approached.

"When did you get back?" Cora sat next to him.

"This morning. Where have you two been?" Looking up at Jeb

Motioning at Cora, "Showing her around."

She placed a hand on Cain's shoulder, "It was so much fun. We were thrown out of 5 places. Three was because of Gobo and two was because I made someone cry. You should have been there."

Getting up, "You did what?" Cain growled, moving to Jeb.

Cora got up an stood between the father and son, "Be mad at me, I did it all. He stood off to the side."

"She's right, father."

Cora hit Cain in the arm, "It wasn't like you were here to take me through Central City. So Jeb, Gobo, and I did and we did it our way."

The look on Cain gave her was utter shock. No one ever had out right hit him in the arm like that before.

"So, you hit me?"

Getting on the step so she was eye level with him, "That was for storming from my room and slamming my door. No hit for taking a vacation you needed. And this is for not being here with me when Alexander shown up." Pinching him in the arm "Well when he arrived at Finaqua. But still, I needed you to scare him off."

Rubbing his arm, "Did you need to pinch me?"

She rocked up and down on her feet, "I could have had Gobo bite you."

"Why were you out here on the steps?" Jeb sat the bags in his hand down.

"Heard you two were out on the streets of Central City and was coming to see if you two hadn't got yourself thrown in jail. Then I saw you both coming, so here I am."

Cora snorted, "Liar. Besides jail frightens me. It's why I goof off just enough not to be thrown in jail."

Both looking at her "Why?" Jeb ask.

"Because this hot lady will be passed around by her shemale cell mate for cigarettes. And no way in hell are other shemales having their way with me. And I'm so not doing a cell block tango number either. Stupid ass movie." Cora stomped her way up to the castle.

Cain leaned back a little to his son, "Did you get any of that?"

Picking his bags up ,"No I was hoping you did. You know I bet if you caught up with her right now and asked her to dinner she'd say yes."

"I couldn't."

"You want to, she really, really wants you to. So do it and get it over with. Please for my sake." Jeb smiled walking past him and up the stairs.

He paced up and down on the last step thinking what to say. Finally, deciding on what, he went to ask Cora out. He was told that she was in her room. When he didn't get an answer of her after a few knocks he went in.

Cain's eyes immediately found her on her balcony ledge. Rushing out their he pulled her off the ledge and over his shoulder. When he got into her room he tossed her on her bed.

Shooting up "Cain you made me drop my candy. I hope you know your getting me some more tomorrow."

"What in the O.Z. were you doing on the ledge? You could've fallen off and gotten yourself killed!

Getting off the bed, "The zillion times I walked on the balcony in Finaqua this is the time you see me! You got horrible timing you know that? Was there other reasons you came to my room or just to pull me off my ledge?" Heading back to the balcony.

Following her, "Are you getting back on that ledge?"

"Yes the sensation is amazing. Are you going to tell me why you are here?" Climbing back on.

Watching her closely, "To see if you want to get some dinner?"

Looking down at him, "Really?"

Holding out his hand, "Yes. Will you come down now?"

Looking out onto Central City, "I already ate."

Dropping his hand, "Oh. Then I'll leave."

"But since you knocked my candy over the ledge I haven't had dessert and would love some." Looking back at him.

Pausing at the door, "Dessert?"

"The food you have after dinner. I would normally like dessert first then dinner but whatever. I would do almost anything for some strawberry shortcake the size of my head."

Leaning on the door frame "Anything?"

Pointing at him "I said almost."

"Where is that damn cat of yours?" Noticing that Gobo was no where to be seen.

"Laying in the bathroom. He likes the feel of the tile."

Glancing over to the half open door "You can be that far from him?"

"We only like to be this far apart in our room. In public not really. To many variables to be separated really far apart. If we are to be separated any farther, I shall die."

"You're exaggerating."

Scrunching her nose "I wish I was."

Nodding his head to Gobo, "Can it hear us?"

"Not over the noise from out here. But shall we go in yes. Unless he is asleep, then he is dead to the world. He could sleep through a barrage of bombs and be fine."

Cain went over to Cora a second time, "Good." And he threw her over his should again.

"What are you doing now?" Feeling herself go through the air and on her bed again.

This time Cain moved over her. Straddling her, he pinned her arms above her head.

Leaning down, he whispered in her ear, "Now we will get what we both have wanted for awhile now."

"But what about why you stormed from my room last I saw of you? You slammed my door because I brought up you wife and you wanted to rip my head off."

Not moving, "It's all in the past.""How do I know? I know I'll never compare to her and I don't want to, she is your first love. The one who gave you Jeb. And if you don't move on I'll get the man she fell in love with. And I don't want that, she deserves that. I want the changed man after her. The one that's only for me."

He rolled over, "I'm starting to think you never wanted sex."

Sitting up, "I do. But I have learned that if you're still hung up on your wife, I'll be nothing but part of a string of one night stands to help you get over her. I don't do one night stands or like being a one night stand. I want all of you or I want none of you."

* * *

_**COMMENTS ARE APPERICIATED. **_


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Tin Man or The Golden Compass, just my character. Enjoy._

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Cain yawned before opening his eyes, it was dark. Rubbing his face he went to use the bathroom. Groggy he slowly made his way only to pause at the door and stair at the floor. Taking up almost the entire room was Gobo.

Cocking his head up at him, "Out." Cain demanded.

Moving as slowly as possible he left the bathroom. Instead of returning to the bed he left, he to take one last look at Cora before and left the room. They were both still fully clothed. Nothing had happened they were just laying there talking.

Since Cain had returned, Cora and Gobo moved back to their position with the Queen. Ahamo and the Queen were in a meeting when she quietly walked in. Cora stood in her usual spot off to the side from the Queen with Gobo at her feet.

"Who is our new arrival? And what does she have sitting at her feet?" The man closest to Ahamo asked.

"She is my personal guard Cora and her Daemon Gobo." The Queen answered.

Murmurs scattered through out the room, "Daemon, your highness?"

"Nathan, it is all right. Neither of them are evil. My seer has seen to that." The Queen said.

"I do not like that thing in the room. Will you please remove it?"

Cora cleared her throat, "Sorry for the interruption your majesty but Nathan isn't the real Earl of the northeast section of the O.Z."

He stood, "I am so."

Ahamo looked over to Cora, "What do you mean?"

"Nathan has given Gobo a treat every time he has met with The Queen and or you. Nathan is fascinated and adores Gobo."

The Queen turned to the side, "That is an excellent observation."

Kneeling next to Gobo, "Your majesty, you have two more imposters in the room. Queen Penelope and Earl Charles."

The two she called stood, "Are you sure?" The Queen asked.

"Yes. Gobo smelled lilac when we came in. Queen Penelope wears mainly cinnamon she has told me once she does not care for lilac. I noticed that her jewelry was fake as well. I may not be for jewels but I know fake when I see them. And the Earl is wearing the rings on the wrong hand and not to mention the faint scare that is above his lip." Rubbing Gobo's head as she stood.

The Queen excused the imposters having the real ones replace them. "Good job Cora. I'll explain later why that was necessary."

After the meeting, everyone left, leaving Cora, Ahamo and the Queen in the room. "We are planning to have a party soon. The same costume party we had last year. Having you amongst everyone will be great. The little demonstration was to see how well you would do. So instead of being one of the guards, your going to be amongst the people." The Queen said.

Her eyes darted back and forth between the two, "Why?"

"The Duchess in the county next to us has a daughter who got pregnant a few months back. And now she is showing. They do not want anyone to know. We came up with the plan that you go as her because there is a rumor the father of the baby plans on kidnaping her and holding her and the baby for ransom. He plans to show up at the party."

Her mouth hung open some, "But I know nothing about her. How will I even be able to pull that off? DG told me about the dance and you wear masks. Couldn't you find someone else who knows her well that looks like her."

"You will do great." Ahamo assured her with a big grin to match.

"Is someone coming to tell me about her? So I at least know who I'm to impersonate."

The Queen linked arms with her husband, "Someone will be here tomorrow while we fit you for your costume with DG and AZ. And remember no one is to know about the pregnancy."

Ahamo gave her a thumbs up, "You're going to have fun." He told her before they headed out of the room.

"What about Gobo? I can't just leave him in my bedroom." She called after him.

The two turned back to her, "Two rumors were set in place. One that they went over to the other side and brought their daughter back a white tiger like yours. And one that they had one made."

The next day Cora stood in the room with the others as they were fit for new costumes. The women to tell Cora who she was to play arrived around noon. She brought a projector thing for her to watch. Give Cora a idea how she acted and moved.

She listened to the lady talk to her as the seamstress measured her, "Take off your clothes." She said when the measuring was done.

"Sorry, I don't bat for that team." Cora answered, hearing DG snort in the background.

There was a seamstress to each girl, "What?" Cora's asked.

"I'm not taking off my clothes."

"You need to in order to try the bottom underskirt and corset on." The seamstress held up the clothing.

Cora looked at the princesses, "Is she serious?"

"The corsets aren't half bad." DG gave a half smile.

Groaning, she slipped out of her clothes down to her bra and underwear. She was so glad Cain and Jeb were made to wait outside. Cora had to hold onto something as the lady finally decided on the third corset was the best for her.

Gasping, "Dude I think were good, I can't breath."

Tying it off, "That means it is perfect."

"So what is this girl's name I'm supposed to be?" Cora tried to ignore the fact she can't really breath.

"Her name is Swoosie."

"I'm playing a girl named Swoosie! As in her parents named her Swoosie? What am I a hooker?"

The lady held her hands up, "You can't talk like that. Swoosie is sweet and polite. And this is how she is." The lady turned the projector on.

By the end of everything, Cora wanted to rip her hair out. The dresses were going to be done in a week. A week for Cora to dread putting on something that was really way to tight for her liking. The dance was going to be so annoying she thought.

It came and went before Cora knew it. She was back in the room with the princesses and seamstresses.

Staring at herself in the mirror, "Any tighter and my girls will be out on display."

.com/QUALITY-MEDIEVAL-QUEEN-ANNE-BOLEYN-COSTUME-SMALL_W0QQitemZ250354426830QQcmdZViewItem#ebayphotohosting

Stepping off the block she was on, "What do you think you are doing?" Her seamstress called after her.

Sticking her head out in the hall, "Hey which one of you knows how to dance?"

Cain and Jeb turned their heads to her, "I do." Jeb immediately said.

"Good. I need someone to teach me how to dance tonight."

"Well, he is a better dance than I am." Jeb jerked his head to Cain.

Smiling, "Well, your dad needs to learn to be able to be quicker in offering his help. You shall do just fine Jeb."

Seeing a smirk on his son's face after Cora closed the door, "What?"

"Don't give me that what. Like you didn't glance at her chest a few times."

"Shut your mouth and keep your eyes off her chest." Cain glared at his son.

Jeb looked away to laugh at his father. That night Jeb had just kicked off his shoes when a knock echoed through his room. It followed with Cora walking in.

"Would you be totally upset if we made this short?" He asked

"DG coming by?"

"Yeah." He said shyly.

Moving in the middle of the room "Not at all. You know that you shouldn't be meeting her here or her room. You're going to get caught."

Joining her where she stood, "We should meet in your room then."

Giving him a nudge, "Someone's going to see you two sneaking in and out of my room, then it will spread. And your dad will kill me fore sure for knowing and not telling."

"He so would. Alright, now lets get this dance lesson going."

DG walked in just in time to see Jeb dip Cora, "Having fun?" She giggled.

Jeb pulled her up saying, "Guess times up."

"Thanks Jeb, for the dance lesson. Have fun you two." Cora went to the door.

"Thanks. Hey Cora why didn't you ask Cain?" DG asked her.

"He would of made it horrible. I learn quicker when I'm not being frown upon or yelled at."

Jeb put a hand on the middle of DG's back "It's true. She learned every dance but one."

DG's jaw dropped, "It took me forever to learn all the dances."

Putting her hand on the door knob, "Who taught you?"

"Glitch."

"There in lies your problem, Glitch thinks a mile a minute. The guy talks nonsense when he is telling me about your guys mechanics here and I know mechanics mind you. Well, try not to make too much noise." Cora said quickly before rushing from the room.

Cora returned to her room not tired. So she went to her balcony. Gobo laid on the floor as she stood on the ledge. Looking out onto Central City, her back was to her room.

"How was your dance lesson with Jeb?" Cain called from the door.

"Just fine. Did you get me a new bag of candy yet?" Facing him now.

Moving out on the balcony, "Why would I do that?"

Motioning behind her, "Because you made me drop the one I had over this very ledge with your 'let's jump to conclusion' actions."

Leaning on the ledge, "It was your fault you dropped it."

Sitting on the ledge with her back to Central City, "Because you made me! It's been awhile since a guy has thrown me over their shoulder though. Forgot how much fun it was."

"She was amazing, like an angel you know? I'll never forget when I first time I saw her." Cain gazed out in front of him.

"What was her name?"

His gaze went to his hands, "Adora."

"It's a pretty name. What was she like?"

Cain's inhale of breath was deep, "The nicest and sweetest person you'll ever meet. Not once in all the years I've known her did she raise her voice. Even when Jeb would get in trouble. She would give you this look that would make you feel so guilty when you've done something wrong. And her laugh was like a thousand angels singing."

Smiling, as she looked to the floor, "She sounds amazing. I would of loved to have met her. You know, I always wanted to know how people give that guilty look. My mother could do it so well when my father would lose his temper."

"Why when you just say how you feel?" He looked up at her.

"My mother would always ask me who I was. Because neither her nor my father would have ever spoke their mind like I do. Like I sometimes would forget to check what I'm about to say before I say it."

He moved so he was sideways and facing her, "You better watch your tongue when you're the Duchess' daughter at the party."

Groaning, "You mean when I'm Swoosie."

He couldn't contain himself and laughed at her, "That poor child."

"No wonder she got herself knocked up."

Cain's eyes would of fallen out of his head if they could, "That is why you're to be her?"

Cora's hands went straight to her mouth, "Do not say a word. I wasn't supposed to mention it."

"Your secret's safe with me."

Kicking her feet some, "Did you sleep bad last night?"

Tilting his head at her, "I slept well. Why do you ask?"

"Gobo tells me you woke up last night used my bathroom and then left. My bed uncomfortable?"

Cain moved in front of her,"It was very comfortable."

Gobo moved from his spot and went to the bathroom to hide.

Leaning forward slightly,"What made you leave then?"

"Why do you like me?"

Wetting her lips as she thought for a second,"Every time you look at me you make my heart skip. Those eyes drive me insane. It's all I can think about when I'm awake and asleep."

Slowly going in for a kiss he paused inches from her lips, "You going to stop me and make up some excuse for me not to kiss you?"

Cora closing the gap as her answer. Cain's hands gripped her thighs when she wrapped her arms around his neck.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Tin Man or The Golden Compass, just my character. Enjoy_

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE**

Azkedellia and the Queen sat on the balcony to the dinning hall. They were snacking on some fruit and visiting, while Jeb and Cora stood in the background.

"I stopped by my dad's room this morning. He wasn't their. Noticed he hadn't been their all night long." Jeb kept himself looking straight ahead.

"That's because he spent the night with me on my porch. We really didn't get far, just kissed."

"You're kidding!" He looked at her.

"We're not you and DG, we do not need to go at it like rabbits."

Jeb looked down at his feet, "We haven't actually done anything but kiss as well."

Cora looked around, "Hold the phones. Why? If you don't mind answering that. The two of you are hot people."

He made sure no one was near to hear, "Don't tell anyone."

Holding up two fingers, "Scouts honor."

"I can't have her if it's her first time if at all. It's not right."

"Why? The Queen and Consort are going to be ok if she is in love with someone who has no title."

Lowering his voice he leaned forward, "I just want to do it right is all."

Keeping her voice low too, "I'm living in a fairy tale. But I highly doubt DG is a virgin coming from the other side and all."

Jeb looked like he couldn't believe what he was hearing, "You really think that?"

"The other side is a completely different world. But don't take my word for it. You do things your way. DG is very lucky to find someone like you."

"You think you can sneak me in a few dances with DG at the costume party?" He gave her a silly grin.

Shaking her head at him, "Sure. I'll even see if I can sneak a mask in for you as well."

When Cora reached her room, a note was stuck to the door. She read it as she went in.

"Can you believe this Gobo? Because I am not what Alexander thinks I am he wants your collar back. What a freaking douche." Crumpling the paper up and throwing it in the fire place.

Climbing on her bed, "You said it yourself the thing was hideous. Give it back to the poor man so he can give it to some sap who'll like it."

Starting a fire, "The guy is a damn Indian giver and he is just going to have to wait. It's back at Finaqua."

Things were slowly coming and the hall that was going to hold the party was being decorated ever so beautifully.

Cain and Cora were laying in bed in Cain's room. They were taking things slow. Neither of them planned for it to go at this pace, it just happened that way. The two shared a bed every night taking turns in each others room. Whatever room they were in Gobo would hide in the bathroom. But they never had sex.

Cora was curled up to Cain as his arms wrapped around her, "The Queen has informed you the entire reason I'm to be Swoosie?"

"The Queen told me that their was someone who wanted to kidnap her and that is why you are her. But she did not tell me that she was pregnant."

Cora sat up, "You haven't said anything. I don't want to give the Queen a reason to behead me or worse throw me in jail."

He moved and kissed her forehead, "She won't do either of that. Probably reprimand and demote you. Worse fire you, but that's it."

Pouting, "What will become of me if I get fired?"

"You'll learn to turn tricks with that silly cat of yours. And make tons of money." Assuring her as he laid back down.

"You ever going to stop calling him that? His name is Gobo and I love him."

Touching her cheek, "Maybe."

"Then I'm not responsible if he bites you." She smirked laying back down.

Running a finger up and down her arm, "You would let him bite me?"

Giving him a kiss, "He is his own animal. I encourage him to always express himself."

Wrapping an arm around her waist, "Let's hope it doesn't bite me then. Now sleep. I have a big day tomorrow of making sure everything is perfect with the guards while you spend the day doing nothing."

"Shut up. I get to squeeze myself in a corset where I can't breath so we can hopefully catch a guy who doesn't kidnap me first." Turning her back on him.

"No one is going to kidnap you. I will not let them."

Rolling back over to him, "You could always kidnap me. Would be kind of hot."

"Go to sleep." He told her.

"Stupid party." She said, closing her eyes.

It took the girls hours to get ready. They had started after lunch.

Cora sat at the vanity table as someone put her make-up on, "Don't you think that's enough? It's starting to look a little much."

Applying some blush, "This is how miss Swoosie likes it."

She looked over to see DG laughing behind her hand. Cora stuck her tongue out at her. One of the maids came in telling them that they had fifteen minutes left.

Standing in front of the mirror after everything was done, "I look like I give more rides than greyhound." Cora moaned.

"Wow, you kind of do." DG's head hung to the side as she took a better look of Cora.

"What's a greyhound.?" AZ called from her vanity table.

Both girls turned to her, "It's a bus people take to drive from one place to another. It's used to drive across country sometimes." DG told her.

AZ took another look at Cora, "She doesn't look like a bus."

Laughing, "Thanks AZ."

Jeb stop to take Cora to the ballroom, she was to be there first. The royal family was to arrive last after all their guest shown.

The doors opened, "Let's go get myself kidnapped, What?" Seeing Jeb staring at her.

"Has my dad seen you?" Starting their trek to the ballroom.

"No. And lets hope not anytime soon." She walked next to him.

Giving Gobo a pet on the head, "Why not?"

"My face is caked in make-up like a whore, I'm in a outfit I can not breath in. I feel like a hot trany mess and super, super unattractive. All while trying to find someone who is trying to kidnap me."

"I think you look pretty." Jeb complimented her.

Stopping in the middle of the hall, "Really?"

"Maybe less on the make-up but you look just fine…..Swoosie." He teased.

Giving him a good shove, "You are such a jerk."

Shaking a finger at her, "That is not how a soon to be Duchess is to act."

Curtsying, "It's a good thing I'm not a real one then."

Before saying their goodbyes, Cora pulled out a mask for Jeb. He thanked her, stuffing it in his pocket. It was then Cora's nerves went crazy and she felt like throwing up. The man next to her with the funny looking wig and a list announced her. All eyes fell onto her.

She wasn't there long when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder "Jeb?" Shocked he was there.

Whispering in her ear, "Gobo isn't Gobo. Swoosie named him Kull."

"Kull! What, am I adding the conqueror after that?"

Shrugging, "Whatever, I forgot to tell you that." Just as quickly as he had appeared, he was gone.

As they waited for the royal family to show up, Cora spent that time trying to keep everyone from touching Gobo. She didn't mind certain people touching him, but only ones they liked and trusted. She almost slipped a few times in calling him Gobo but caught herself.

When the royal family arrived, a hush fell upon the crowd. The Queen thanked everyone for coming and told them to have a great time.

Half way through the night, Cora's feet felt like they were to fall off. Swoosie liked to dance and so she had to, too. The entire time Cora couldn't find Cain. She wanted to see his face with her in this get up now that Jeb said she looked all right.

Finally getting a moment of rest Cora sat down. She leaned forward like she was fixing her shoe.

"Do you smell anything unusual?" She asked Gobo.

Watching everyone, "No."

"I can't locate Cain. Have you seen him?"

"He has been lingering by the doors leading to the balcony. Watching people as they come in and out."

Getting up, "I believe I could use some air." She smirked.

Cora walked out when a little group of people walked in. Cain looked at her as she passed. Cora slid her mask up some with a wink. He joined her on the balcony. He faced forward still watching everyone while she leaned on the ledge looking out on Central City.

"Anything out of the ordinary?" He asked.

"What? Nothing about how I look?"

Taking her in, "You're wearing to much make-up."

Standing up, "Ugh. Everything is fine. We have got nothing." She said flatly.

"What's wrong with you? We're on a job."

Taking a breath, "Nothing."

Cain took her wrist to stop her and when he spoke he spoke low and by her ear.

"It's taking every piece of strength I have to keep myself from having you right this second. Set aside all that make-up."

"Maybe they'll let me keep the outfit. Better get back." She smirked.

He watched her go back in before taking his spot back. The Queen had her stop by for a little chat.

Taking a seat next to her, "Your majesty."

"Swoosie, how are you enjoying the party?"

Folding her hands in front of her, "Very much, thanks for asking. May I ask a quick question as Cora?"

Scooting closer, "What is it my dear?"

"Why did the Duchess ask for our help? Don't they know who the father is?"

"They do not. The Duchess is a good friend and her daughter has been nothing but trouble these past few months. I am only more than willing to help a friend out when they ask of it or need it."

Giving the Queen a proud smile, "Than I am willing to help. Oh your majesty one more thing."

Nodding softly, "You may keep the dress."

Shocked, "How did you know?"

"I heard Jeb talking to DG about it when we met them in the hall on the way here."

Rising, "Thank you. I better get back to my job."

Hiding amongst the people, Cora tried to find someone who stuck out. Making a pit stop she bent to talk with Gobo. Opening her mouth to speak a hand reached out grabbing her. Finding it hard Gobo could barely keep up with kidnappers. He didn't want to be seen but tried to keep close so Cora wouldn't panic anymore than she is now.

Cain watched as Cora moved about the room. Seeing her sit next to the Queen then take to wandering the room. After the short conversations she had with the Queen she just walked. Saying hi to a few people here and there, making some small talk with a few nobles. Then he saw her stop and duck down probably to talk with that damn cat of hers.

When she didn't come up anytime soon, he knew something was wrong. Locating Jeb he went to warn him.

"Tell the Queen that Cora's been taken. Tell her to keep calm and make sure the same for all the guest. Then get some of the guards and find me. Have the others keep a close watch here." He ordered before taking off to find Cora.

* * *

**_Comments are appericated. And thanks to the ones who are now. _**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Tin Man or The Golden Compass, just my character. Enjoy_

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN**

No amount of struggling was getting Cora free anytime soon. She couldn't tell how many people were there but she knew there was more than one.

"Be careful with her. She is caring Kieran's baby." Cora heard someone say.

She had been blinded folded, gagged and had her hands tied, she couldn't tell where the hell she was. But she did feel the cool air and knew they were outside. It was a long travel and Cora felt them turn left then right numerous times. They finally reached their destination after what seemed like a long run.

The person that held her sat her down. He faced her one way before removing the blindfold. When her eyes adjusted she looked around the place. It was dark and dingy, the building they were in looked to be falling apart and very dusty. Her eyes finally landed on a man with fair light brown hair and chocolate eyes. Even though her hands were tied Cora pulled the gag from her mouth and spit on him.

Wiping it off his face, "Now, now Swoosie, is that any way to treat me, Kieran the father of your baby?"

She spit on him again, "Hell yes. Leave me to bear this alone, then you freaking snatch me."

Some light was turned on, "You are not Swoosie." He said getting a better look at Cora.

"I am so. What makes you think I'm not?"

"Oh you have the fire she has, don't get me wrong. But I know she would be showing now. And you don't sound like her. Her voice is softer, more light." He paced in front of her.

Watching him, she felt Gobo was very near, "So I'm not this Swoosie at least untie me. I'm not going to run, I don't even know where the hell I am." Holding up her tied hands.

He stood inches from her, "No."

"Should of said yes."

Cora grabbed his knife before she shoved him away from her. She stabbed the guy behind her as Gobo attacked the guy next to her. Swoosie's lover grabbed Cora by the hair. She yelped in pain causing Gobo to stop feeling the same pain. The man Gobo attacked got up and kicked him.

She yelled at the guy, "Noooo, stop please. Do what you like to me but don't hurt him."

Tears falling down her face, Gobo had slid off to the side under some tattered cloth. He wasn't moving.

He held her hair tight, "Oh I plan on making you pay for what you did."

"Then you should of kidnapped a more docile person." Cora gave him a swift elbow in the stomach before punching him in the face.

The other stranger attacked her, she quickly punched him in the throat. While he stood there coughing, she laughed, going to see to Gobo. Kieran got her halfway before getting to Gobo. Cora was worried that he was really hurt, he hadn't moved since he was kicked.

Kieran threw her across the room, "That was a big mistake."

"Life is full of mistakes." She slowly rose from the floor.

"Some even get you killed-like this one." He went over kicking her in the stomach.

Spitting, Cora got up on her feet, "Someone's coming for me and you'll be sorry. He will make you pay for hurting me."

Hitting her across the face, "No one's coming for you. I doubt that anyone is even missing you this very moment. Swoosie does have a habit of leaving parties unannounced and unnoticed."

Cain moved as quickly as possible to find who took Cora. Whoever took her better of not laid a hand on her or so help him the person was going to pay.

When he reached the last step, he realized he didn't know where to start.

"You looking for the men with the women to on their shoulder?" A dirty old man with one eye said.

"Which way?"

Holding out his hand, "My mind is a little shady."

Grabbing the man by the shirt collar, "If you do not tell me where they went I will have you stripped naked in the square and whipped for all to see."

"They…..they went that way." Pointing to Cain's right.

He dropped the man where he was and rushed off. Seconds later when Jeb came out with some guards, the dirty old man pointed them in the same direction.

It took awhile but Cain found the direction that they went. He walked the alley's in silence listening for anything that might give the kidnappers away. Checking window after window, only to find each and every place empty.

Checking the millionth window he thought when his stomach dropped. There laid in the middle of the room, the moonlight shining down on her was Cora, she wasn't moving. Kicking the door in, the room was empty but her and the guy she had stabbed.

Cain fell to his knees by her side, tears filling his eyes. When Jeb came in her head was in Cain's lap as his hand petted her head over and over. He saw a dead body laying on the floor close to the door.

Cain looked up at them, "Were…..I'm, I'm late."

"Where is he? Where is the person who did this?" Jeb moved slowly to his father.

Looking around, "I don't know." He said quietly.

Jeb knew he was looking at a broken man. Losing his family the first time was hard enough. But this? This was unimaginable on his part. Just to find another love and being able to move on was great. No one ever thought it was going to be taken from him and so soon.

Not having the heart to move his father now he told everyone to step out to give him some time. Jeb stood by the door watching his poor dad grieve. As he waited he took to looking around the room. Jeb's heart skipped a beat or two. Running over to the pile of cloth's he tossed them all aside.

His head flew to Cain, "She's not dead!"

Cain slowly looked to his son, "What?"

Jeb showed him Gobo, "She told me when I showed her around Central City, if she died he would disappear."

"What if he died?"

"She walks around in a daze all her life never really fully recovering from it. But Gobo is alive, he is breathing, though very faintly."

Cain scooped Cora off the ground while Jeb called for someone to help him with Gobo. The others made sure to get the corpse. By the time they reached the castle everyone was gone.

Everyone else who was left watched in horror as Cain walked down the hall with Cora's limp body. Jeb and one of the other guards trailed behind him with Gobo.

He laid her in her bed, "She's going to want him with her. He normally will lay at the end of the bed." He said softly

They laid him on the bed before leaving. Everyone was outside the room waiting for some answers.

"He wasn't there when my dad arrived. I figured after Raw checks her and Gobo out he can look into her mind."

"Sure. How is he doing?" The Queen asked.

Jeb looked back at the room, "He's a mess."

Raw came up and immediately went in. He healed everything he could but was unable to get either of them awake. He healed their cuts and bruises and was able to stop the internal bleeding. He told them that he was never good at bones, they never seemed to heal properly.

Cain sat by her bed holding her hand. He didn't say anything when Raw did his thing. They figured out who and what happened to the dead body. They all saw up to when he started beating her. That's when Raw pulled away. Clenching his jaw Cain released her hand and moved from her side.

"Father, no. I will take a few men and go find Kieran. You will stay with Cora." Jeb stepped between him and the door.

"Jeb move." He icily said.

DG Stood next to Jeb, "Cain, he's right. You're angry and it's not our decision on how the man is to be punished. The Duchess asked for our help to capture him and that is what will be done."

Pointing to Cora, "She cannot wake up. He needs to pay."

With a snap of her fingers a bubble formed around Cain, "DG let me out."

"I know you all to well. You are going for him when our back is turned. So you will be in that bubble till Jeb get's back."

"What am I supposed to do?" Cain looked around the bubble.

Everyone started to leave as DG and Jeb pushed Cain by Cora's bed, "You are going to stay here and I'll be back soon." Jeb told him.

Cain huffed sitting on the floor of the bubble. DG returned with some food for him. He was in the same spot he sat when she left him.

Setting the tray on the coffee table, "Do not make me regret letting you out of the bubble so you can eat." Snapping her fingers.

When he didn't come, she turned to him. He couldn't bring himself to leave her side. He didn't want to.

Placing some food on a plate for him, "Eat something Cain. You'll need your strength when she wakes."

"I don't deserve to eat." Pushing the plate away.

Bringing it back to him, "Yes you do."

"I couldn't keep Jeb and Adora safe and now her. I deserve to be alone."

Placing the food on the night stand, "This is your second chance at happiness. You deserve this, risking your life to make sure that I am safe. Being alone you definitely do not deserve. Now eat."

He took a bite of bread and set it back down on the plate, "Happy now?"

"A little."

DG sat with him a little while longer pushing him to eat. She was satisfied when half the plate was gone. Leaving, she made a bubble around Cain and the bed Cora was in, so he was able to move.

Cain fell asleep in his chair holding Cora's hand. He didn't sleep well that night. Every time he would close his eyes he dreamt that Cora had died. And, in each dream, she died in a different way.

It took Jeb and his men three days to find Kieran and the guy who was with him. They brought them to the Duchess before returning back to the castle in Central City.

"How is he?" Jeb asked when he walked thought the doors.

DG was waiting for him, "He hasn't left her side. And I pretty much have to force him to eat."

"How is she doing?"

"Nothing. She is still the same as she was when she was brought in. Mother thinks, well hopes, actually that if we go back to Finaqua it might help."

Giving her a sharp nod, "I'm willing to try anything."

It took them longer to get to Finaqua than usual. They were going at a slow pace hoping it wouldn't make her worse than she all ready was.

Cain rode next to her glancing her way every few seconds. When they got her to her room Cain spent the better part of an hour making sure Cora was comfy. That night Jeb came by with some dinner for him. He saw his dad out on the ledge.

Running out there, "This is not the answer, dad. She's still alive and can wake up any second."

He didn't even move but kept his position of looking out on Finaqua, "I had the same reaction when I saw her do this in Central City. But I pulled her off the ledge and threw her on the bed. The first thing she said to me after I did that was I owed her a new bag of candy."

"If you're not going to jump then why are you up there?" Calming down slightly.

He moved to face Jeb, "Cora said the sensation was amazing. She's right, you know."

"Good, but will you get down please? You're making me nervous up there." Jeb requested. Cain stood there a moment longer before stepping down off the ledge. "Now come, you need to eat." Jeb said.

Waving him off. "I'm fine, I'm not hungry."

"Eat or I'm getting DG to come and help me."

He made his way to the food and picked at his plate. "Why won't she wake?" Cain looked over to her.

Jeb looked too. "I am not sure. I set it up to have Raw come check her out every day. See if she is getting any better or worse."

Cain went to Cora's side, "That is a good idea."

* * *

_**Comments are appericated**_


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Tin Man or The Golden Compass, just my character. Enjoy._

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Two weeks went by and Cora had not stirred. Cain had not left the room since they arrived. He didn't sleep much and when he did he'd either fall asleep in the chair next to Cora or on the couch in her room. He fell asleep on the couch that night looking at the collar that was meant to be sent back that Cora never got to do yet.

Jerking from a bad dream, Cain sat up. He glanced over to see Cora sitting up some and Gobo by her with his head in her lap."Where is my candy you owe me?" She asked.

Cain laid there, almost in disbelief. So many nights he had dreamt of her waking up now he just thought this was another one.

"How long was I out? Did Jeb get Kieran?" Cora spoke again.

Cain now knew he wasn't dreaming, "You're awake!!" Quickly getting off the couch and rushing to her side, "How did you know Jeb went to get Kieran?" Finally registering what she said.

"I heard you talking. It was faint I got some things that were said. If I had more strength, I would freaking hit you for not eating."

Taking his usual seat next to her, "Jeb and a few of his men caught him three days after what they did to you."

Seeing the collar on the coffee table, "You know, that Alexander wrote me while we were in Central City wanting that thing back. Will you send it back for me sometime today?"

"Sure." He answered.

"How long was I out and when did we return to Finaqua?" Seeing her room.

"You were out for two weeks and we returned here after Jeb returned."

Cora took Gain's hand into hers, "Thanks for saving me. I wish I was awake for it, you probably looked very hot."

Rubbing his thumb over her knuckles, "I was late. The damage was all ready done."

"What damage? You talk as if I'm dead."

"You were unconscious for two weeks. Damage like that."

Cora groaned, "If you're going to talk like that I'm going to punch you. But not now because I'm in a lot of pain with what feels like a broken rib. Then my broken leg which is obvious. Super hard to sit up. So when I punch you I want to have my strength and be able to hurt you."

"That's a little harsh. I'm only feeling guilty for not protecting you like I should. When I said I wouldn't let anyone take you I meant it."

Squeezing his hand, "Stop that, I didn't hook up with you to be protected. You do that for a living."

"Then why are you with me?" He asked her.

"Because I feel like I'm supposed to be here when I'm with you. Like I've found a home."

Cain moved to kiss her, "How is Gobo?" He asked sitting back down.

He got up and licked Cain's face before taking his spot next to her again, "That's him saying he is well." Scratching Gobo's head.

Drying his face off with his sleeve, "If I knew saying that damn cat's name was going to get me a wet face I would of never said it."

"Can you get me something to eat and drink? I am famished."

Getting up, "Right, right. I bet you are."

When he came back, Jeb was with him, but she had fallen back asleep. Cain set the tray of food down and brought Jeb back out in the hall.

"I need a favor." Cain said.

Putting his hands on his hips, "Sure anything. What is it?"

The suns were coming up when Cora woke. Cain wasn't in the room and she wondered where he got off to. When he returned Cora wasn't in her bed.

"Where is she?" He asked Gobo who was left laying in the bed.

He didn't even move, Cain rolled his eyes and checked the balcony.

"I'm here." Cora was leaning against the bathroom door.

Coming back in, "What are you doing over there?"

"I had to pee. Will you help me please? I don't think I can make it back to the bed on my own."

He couldn't pick her up, it hurt too much. So she leaned on him and they slowly made it back. Cain sat with her for awhile before going back to work.

Glitch had stopped by with a present, "How are the lucky survivors doing today?"

"Being trampled by elephants would hurt less. But we're doing fine."

Sitting on the edge of the bed, "That is wonderful."

"What do you have there?" Eyeballing the bag

Handing Cora the bag, "It's for you. I made it while you were unconscious."

"That is so nice of you." Pulling the present out of the bag. It was a mechanical dragonfly. "Glitch, this is amazing."

"It does more. The thing works on commands, like voice activation."

He told the thing to fly and it started up before moving around the room. Cora laughed as she watched the thing move about. Gobo looked like he was ready to attack it any second. Glitch then called it back to them.

"How did you make this?" Cora inspected the machine.

"Once you're fully healed, you come by my work room and I'll show you."

Smiling at him, "Thanks Glitch. I'd hug you but it kind of hurts."

Rubbing her arm, "You can hug me later if you like."

After Cain finished up for the day, he went to see Cora. When he reached her room she was asleep. She couldn't really roll on her side so she was stuck sleeping on her back for the duration. Gobo laid next to her, his head rested next to hers on the pillow. His back was against her side while his feet hung off the bed. Her arm closest to him rested on his side playing with his fur out of habit. She must of been in a deep sleep since her breathing was light.

Cain spotted her clutching something in her free hand. He could tell that it looked like something Glitch had made. Leaving her to rest he went to his room.

Time passed and before they knew it Cora was up and about. She received a letter awhile back of Alexander thanking her for taking her sweet time in sending the collar back. She had another week before she was to return back to work.

When the Queen came out of the thrown room, Cora was waiting with Gobo at he side.

"Cora! You were not supposed to be back till next week." The Queen said.

Bowing, "I'm sorry but if I have to sit around any longer with nothing to do, I will rip my hair out before jumping off the ledge of my balcony."

"Fair enough." She smiled.

"Is this that lovely girl you were telling me about?" A tall light hair women with tan skin moved next to the Queen.

"This is my personal guard Cora and her Daemon Gobo. You two this is Swoosie's mother Varuka the Duchess." The Queen introduced.

Cora bowed again, "It is a pleasure Duchess."

Varuka went to her, "The pleasures all mine. If it wasn't for you, we may never of gotten this man." Giving her a hug.

A little uncomfortable only because she wasn't sure what to do "It was nothing Duchess. You needed help and you are a good friend of the Queens. So I was more than happy to help a friend out."

"Queen lavender eyes told me what happened when I first visited. You almost lost your life helping me out. We owe you greatly." Giving her a tighter hug.

Gobo jerked a little as Cora sucked air through her teeth in pain, "Duchess I appreciate this but I'm still a little sore and recovering, so this hug is hurting me a little."

She backed away quickly, "I am truly sorry. Because of you I'm able to control the situation with my daughter and not feel the pain of having her or my grandchild kidnapped. Even though she has been troublesome lately I love her all the same."

Rubbing her ribs lightly, "It's ok. Speaking from a daughters point of view, we're trouble. Especially when we're hot and we know it and know how to use it."

The Duchess turned to the Queen, "I see what you mean when you say she will speak what she feels."

"If either of you have a problem with me, tell me. I can't fix it if I am unaware I'm doing something wrong."

The Queen placed her hands in front of her, "We have no problem Cora. I was telling Varuka that it was refreshing to have that."

"It does get annoying when people are afraid to share what they think because of who you are." The Duchess added.

Cora put weight on her good leg, "My mother always told me to speak my mind and if they cry they will get over it and become a better person because of it. So, ladies are we going to stay out here in the hall all day?"

"I was just about to see Varuka out." The Queen said.

The Queen held out her hand and the two walked down the hall with Cora and Gobo trailing.

After the Duchess left the Queen had a few little things to do before lunch. She paused before the door of where her and her family ate.

"Take the rest of the day off." She told Cora.

"But it's lunch."

"And you are limping. I want you only working half days till you're feeling completely well." She told Cora.

Cora bit her inner cheek, "But your majesty..."

She held up her hand, "No buts. I can't have my personal guard not at her best."

She caved and left to get something to eat before going to her room. Cora didn't realize how tired she was till she laid down.

The next day when she took her leave at lunch and went to her room she found her balcony door left open. Confused neither her nor Gobo found anything wrong inside the room after they looked around. Now to check our the balcony she thought. Empty like her room, Cora saw a bag sitting on her ledge.

She looked back at Gobo, who stood in the door way, "What do you think it is?"

"How the hell should I know. I've been with you all day."

Going over to it, "You could just say I don't know."

"I like my way better."

Cora spun to Gobo after she looked in the bag, "He got me my candy!"

DG was in the library with Az where Cora found Jeb off to the side with another guard. Cain wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Where's Cain?" She asked him.

Reaching in his pocket, "I'm not sure but he wanted me to give you this."

Handing her a note that told her to go to the front of the castle. She rushed out of the room. It was more of a pace that was between slow and medium, her leg still throbbed when she was on it to much.

Cora found the outside steps empty when she reached them. She didn't wait long till a carriage pulled up and out stepped Cain.

"What's going on?" She looked at the carriage behind him.

Holding out his hand, "A surprise."

She took it as Gobo climbed in first. They soon followed and once the door shut it took off. The two sat next to each other while Gobo took the seat across from them.

"Why wont you tell me where we are going?" Cora turned to him.

"Because you don't need to know everything."

Pouting, "Please." She begged.

He cupped her face, "That is not going to work on me."

"You're mean." Pulling her head from his hands.

Sitting back in his seat, "So are you. Not even a thanks for the candy."

"I'll thank Jeb when we get back to the castle after this little trip of ours." She smirked at him.

"How do you know Jeb had them?"

Pointing at Gobo, "He smelled Jeb all over the candy."

Cain glared at Gobo, "Snitch. I knew that he was a stupid cat."

Gobo finally went over and gave Cain a light nip on the leg, "Told you he was going to bite you." She laughed.

Rubbing it, "I only had Jeb go get them because you were unconscious and I didn't want to leave your side." He confessed.

Giving him a kiss, "Thank you then. And I'll still thank Jeb, it was nice of him to go get them for me."

They came to a stop in the middle of nowhere Cora thought when she finally stepped out of the carriage.

"Where are we?" She finally asked.

"This is where we first met. We never really had a date so I thought this would be a perfect place." Showing her a little picnic area that was set up.

"I don't know what I did to deserve this or you." She walked over to it.

Joining her, "Neither do I."

They sat across from each other, "Now I know who Jeb get's his smart ass mouth from."

"I taught the boy well." He joked.

Cora broke the bread she grabbed in half. Handing one to Gobo and stuffing the other in her mouth.

"I wish you wouldn't feed the damn cat right from the table like that."

She moved next to Cain, "One, we're not at a table and two, get used to it. He is apart of me as I of him."

He cupped her face with one hand rubbing his thumb up and down on her cheek, "Just hard to be romantic sometimes when he is around."

* * *

_** COMMENTS ARE WELCOMED **_


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own Tin Man or The Golden Compass, just my character. Enjoy._

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

The time finally came and Gobo sat at Cain and Cora's feet while the three of them sat up front in the crowd. They watched as DG and Jeb exchanged vows.

"I'm so happy for them. They are so cute and perfect together." Cora whispered in Cain's ear.

"If you say so." He mumbled.

She pinched him, "Be happy or you will not get any tonight."

Wrapping an arm around her waist, "I wish you would not pinch me."

Giving him a kiss on the cheek, "You bring it on yourself."

"There was something I forgot to give you this morning." He took her hand and placed a ring on her finger "Will you and that damn cat marry me?"

She bit her bottom lip when she looked down at Gobo. He was looking up at her, giving her a sharp nod yes.

Looking to Cain with eyes full of tears, "Yes, yes I will marry you."

Cora couldn't stop looking down at her hand. Not hearing much of the rest of the ceremony. When finished the two stood before everyone.

Jeb cleared his throat, "We have an announcement to make. There will be a second wedding today besides ours."

Cain stood up holding his hand out to her, "Right now!" She said in shock taking his hand.

"I don't want to wait to spend the rest of my life with you." He guided her to the alter.

Looking down at herself, "But I'm not really dressed to be a bride."

The Queen moved next to her, "Let me take care of that."

With the help of her two daughters Cora's cloths turned into the most beautiful wedding dress she'd ever seen. Her hair was magically up with a vail in it and Cain's usual attire was made into a suit like his son's.

.com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/ProductDisplayView?storeId=10052&catalogId=10051&categoryId=-49995498¤tIdx;=7&subCategory=-49999486|-49995498&catentryId=1000185

Not being able to see herself in a mirror, she figured she looked amazing. Cain was giving her the same look he gave her when she went out with Alexander in that dress DG let her borrow.

"Thank you, your majesty, AZ, DG." She smiled.

The people that day got two weddings. After the ceremonies, everyone went to the reception. They were sitting and enjoying the food that was just given to them.

Cora rested her head on her husband's shoulder, "How did you know I would say yes?"

Resting his head on hers, "Gobo."

She looked up at him before looking under the table at her Daemon, "You talked to a human being that wasn't me!"

"I had bought a ring a few days before we had our first picnic where we first met. But I as you would put it chickened out that day to ask you to marry me. Then when I couldn't sleep one night I sat out on the porch looking at the ring I had bought when he came out. I must have been out of my mind at the moment since I started talking to it like a real person. I asked him if I was to ask you to marry me would you say yes and he nodded a yes." Cain told her.

Dropping the table cloth she had picked up, "But that was months ago."

Kissing her hand, "I didn't want to be rejected. I don't think I would be able to go on if you were to say no. But Jeb caught me looking at the ring and suggested after I told him how I felt I should just go ahead and ask you at the wedding then do it after them."

Looking back under the table, "I cannot believe you didn't tell me, you man whore. No cake for you."

"Don't be mean to him. I asked him not to say anything to you. I wanted it to be a surprise."

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

"Lacey get over here this instant!" Cora called.

Cora was beyond exhausted and wanted to take a well deserved nap. Hearing giggles but seeing no child she called after her again.

Cain had a house built in Finaqua, just far away to give them privacy but not far if he was needed. They had moved back in the castle a few years later when DG got pregnant to help out. Which in Cora's words have not been going so well. Cain and Cora's kids were only a few months old.

Groaning when Lacey didn't come like she wanted, "Gobo will you get her please while I look for the other two."

Lacey was big but still small enough for him to pick her up by the shirt and bring her back to Cora.

Cain walked in the room carrying the other two, "Missing something?"

"Besides my mind, yes. If I knew I was going to have triplets when I married you I would of never said yes." Grabbing Lacey from Gobo.

"Well, DG went into labor. Thought I come by and get you four."

Lacey wanted to ride Gobo so Cora let her, "Alright. Where did you find these two?" Taking one of the children from Cain.

Holding up the one in his arms, "Attia found her way to Glitch and his work room. And Olivia there was outside the room looking out the room apparently bird watching."

Heading out the room, "Attia is more like Glitch every day. Was he at least in the room this time?"

"Yes. Would have been there all day too if I didn't tell him about DG, he's on his way there now. How are all my girls?"

"All three of your little girls need to be put on leashes and I need sleep."

Chuckling, "Some emerald and diamond studded leashes on the way."

Glaring at him, "Jeb and DG are going to have a little girl."

"That was below the belt."

Stopping outside the room they were to wait in, "So was the emerald/diamond leash joke." Pushing through the doors.

Once Attia was set down, she went straight to Glitch, who was sitting next to Raw. Lacey was a lot like Cora and took to liking AZ. She, for some odd reason, brought the best out of her and help her get over what she had done when being posses by the witch. Lacey had gone over to sit on AZ's lap who was next to the Queen and Ahamo. Olivia was like Cain but had picked up Jeb's and Cora's facial expressions. Cain would say he felt like they were staring back at him sometimes.

When DG finally given birth it was late. Jeb came out white and in shock. Everyone looked up at him when they heard him enter the room.

It took him a moment to speak, "I have a daughter……and a son." He said softly.

Cora's head turned to Cain, "What the hell is with this family? I'm convinced you two have super sperm."

Kissing her head as he got up, "You don't want anymore kids then?"

"Not unless you can promise me I'll not be popping out more than one of them."

"And that you will be having a boy." He smiled before going to congratulate Jeb

**THE END**

**

* * *

_Thanks for taking the time to read this story and i'm glad you've enjoyed it so far and hope you liked the ending._  
**


End file.
